The Prince with Superpowers
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: Prince Wood, the son of Prince Mitchell, a hero ought to have superpowers. Read as he goes on with his life.
1. A son without a father

**Hello to this one hell of a story, I've been planning for long but since there were loads of inspirations I wanted to change some parts but there were loads of parts so I had to re-write this. And there is another reason of the re-writing, I lost my old pc and my phone automatically formatted itself for no reason so I lost the files. Now, I begun to write this damn thing day and night. I'm not sure where it will end but right now, I start. Enjoy. And no kids please, there are totally 18+ parts in this story and I don't want to cancel it, this ought to be like a movie of my imagination. If you don't like it then close it ahead, the choice is yours.**

 **This is also missing one story which I'm sure you will gain on my stories soon enough after this is complete.**

Chapter 1 – A son without a father

Mitchell died in his son's most honourable moment, his son's Crystalling. After owning the Crystal Empire after Shining's prisoning, Laura and Mitchell had to take over. After a fight with Shining, he killed Shining but also died.

 **2 YEARS LATER**

"Mommy, can.. can we please up?" asked Wood shyly, thinking that his mother will reject his request but she never would do that.

"Yes, son." said Laura and grabbed Wood, she activated a flying spell and flought above the Moon, she showed Wood the place where Celestia harnessed the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon.

"Well, I never gained enthusiasm.." Laura thought to herself. "I was never alive at that time."

"Time to go back son, we must sleep now." she said and teleported to their castle. She read a bedtime story to Wood which made him sleep. Then she put him in his royal foal bed and went over to her bed. When she looked at the bed, she remembered the times where they had sex, when Mitchell used to cum in Laura.

"Mitchell... we have a fine son, I wish I could regain you, your life my handsome." Laura said quietly. Then she laid down on her bed and slept.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Wood was crying, it was 7 A.M. He showed his hoof, he had broken it.

"Don't worry Wood" said Laura and applied a spell to cure his hoof. "There you go, you're okay now." but before Laura even spoke, Wood returned back to sleeping reliably. At 9 A.M., Laura left for duties and gave Wood to Cadance, Cadance was who foalsitted him. She had more duties than hell in that day, she could just cry. She wished Mitchell was still with her to help her and put the amount of duties down to a minimum. Twilight was already dead of a heart attack. Flash usually had to fight against the many threats of Equestria as the Elements were seperated.

 **ANOTHER THREE YEARS**

"Wake up son, wake up." said Laura. "It's your first day of school."

"Schoo, school.. whaaaa...?" Wood fell asleep again.

"Come on son, the carriage is here." said Laura and used her magic to grab Wood. She went to the carriage waiting for them.

"What happened Princess?" said a driver guard. "Why did you take so long?"

"Sorry sir's, my son just wouldn't wake up." responded Laura. "He's still asleep."

Laura went in and remembered Mitchell again, he was dead and it brought pain upon her mind. It was something, she couldn't take as a normal compliment. And her mother in-law was dead aswell. It was utterly painful for her.

"Come on Wood, we're here." said Laura and greeted him to the best class of the best school in Equestria. It was where Cheerilee taught. Before going into lesson, she saw Cheerilee with her husband.

"Hello, my lovely." he said in a romantic way. Humming was a royal guard and Cheerilee's husband. They tongue kissed, Laura closed Wood's eyes and then when they finished, Cheerilee went into class and Wood went in aswell.

"Students!" said Cheerilee. "Today, we have somepony joining us. One that is from the royals!"

Everypony mumbled to themselves, not knowing who he was.

"All rise for Prince Wood!"

Wood went in but was shy of the class. It felt different compared to his home, he didn't feel too right.

"Tell us about yourself please, your highness." said Cheerilee as she bowed down to Wood along with all the other students.

"My name is Wood Chipper, I was born at the Crystal Empire and am a Crystal Pony. " said Wood. "Royals are taught well of speaking. I'm 5 years old, my father and grandmother are dead. That's all I have to say."

Everypony started speaking to themselves.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle is dead?"

"The honourable Prince is dead?"

"I'm sorry but you should continue on with your lives, I don't intend to ruining it." said Wood.

"Well Wood, you can have a sit next to Wing." said Cheerilee while pointing at a student called Wing Gela. When Wood sat down, Wing was shocked of a Prince sitting next to her. She was a pink filly with lavender eyes.

"Hi." said Wing.

"Hi." said Wood.

"Are you a pegausus?" he asked as he looked at her wings.

"Yes, my mother and father are too." said Wing. "Why are you a unicorn? Weren't you supposed be an alicorn?" she asked.

"I was but my mother was a unicorn and my grandmother had unicorn origins, she had my father and that's why I'm a unicorn."

"Whoa." Wing seemed surprised. "Interesting."

"Well fathers usually teach their royal sons everything they need to know to live." said Wood. "But since mine is dead, I have to go to a school."

"I sure would've liked it if there wasn't any school." said Wing. "I used to play with toys."

"How old are you Wing?" asked Wood.

"I'm 4." answered Wing.

"Okay students, today we learn about galaxies." said Cheerilee. "This is a hard one and I hope you're ready."

"Oh no, a hard subject..." said Wing.

"Well, it seems to be scaring." said Wood.

"It does but, I hope we don't get bored." said Wing. "Hard but fun subjects are nice."

"This is Jupiter, the largest galaxy in space." said Cheerilee while pointing at her sun system drawing. "This is Mercury, the smallest galaxy."

"Whoa." everypony looked surprised.

"The Moon is what Princess Luna raises and is also what draws light from the Sun." said Cheerilee. "The Sun is raised by Princess Celestia and is one of the biggest stars and is a powerful light source."

"Alright everypony, lunchtime!"

"Well are you glad it's lunchtime?" asked Wing.

"Yes, I was starving." said Wood. "Hadn't eaten anything since, I came here."

They grabbed their lunch in their plates and found a place to sit down.

"Wood, will you sit with me?" asked Wing.

"Of course, Wing." replied Wood.

Wood was about to put his first spoon of meat in his mouth until a bully threw pizza at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the bully laughed. "Get owned, freak Prince."

He kept throwing pizzas at him again and again until,

"Enough!" said Wood and somehow teleported to the bully and punched him, the bully went 100 metres ahead the lunch room.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" the bully crashed into the wall. "What are you?!"

Wood looked at his hooves and saw some kind of electricity on them.

"What?" Wood was shocked. "What's happening to me? What is wrong with my hooves? Help! Help me please! I don't know what just happened, somepony!" Wood started breathing heavily with what his hooves were just able to do.

"Wood, that.. was, AMAZING!" shouted Wood. Everypony started cheering for Wood. He looked shocked.

"Everypony please stop this cheering!" screamed Wood. "Please don't interrupt your lunch."

Everypony went back to their lunch and so did Wood.

"Wood, it was amazing what you did back there." said Wing. "You took down that bully!"

"I don't believe how." said Wood.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Class was over now. So was school. Wood went home and was still surprised and scared of what happened.


	2. The fight for a cutie mark

Chapter 2 – The fight for a cutie mark

Wood was doing study in his room, it was about magic, unicorns had to study that article and so did he. It was about night at 11 P.M. Wood wanted to go to the Everfree Forest but he wasn't allowed. Although he tried to use his magic on his window, upon doing so, he succeeded. Afterwards, he jumped down and teleported away and away until he reached Ponyville.

He saw the Everfree Forest, an unliked place where nopony wanted to go inside. He was told that it was a pretty dangerous place and should never be went in. He was also told that monsters live there aswell but with all of that, he still went in without any caution and ran along. But, shadows from a cave soon hit his eye.

It was timberwolves, and they were closing up on him until Wing came with Rainbow Dash and started making a wind with her around the wolves, but the wolves started beating them up in the wind as they lost strength making the wind. "Wing!" screamed Wood. But then he remembered his super-strength and punched the wolves away, but one put him in his mouth. "Wing come inside!" shouted Wood. "Rainbow keep the wind up!"

"On you Prince!" said Rainbow Dash and continued with the Wind. Wing and Wood destroyed the insides of the wolves without them seeing because of Rainbow's wind. The fighting was fierce, Rainbow screamed "Aaaah!" she had a bleeding wing. "Guys, I really thing we should start running!" But just then, a wolf put Wing in his stomach, Wing was afraid without Wood and couldn't destroy the wolf so that's when Wood attacked. He teleported and super-punched the wolf, but the wolf caught him, that's when he knew he had to do something that he couldn't. He tried shooting beams but he couldn't.

Just then he heard a voice, "I believe in you Wood! I believe in you! Come on! You can do it!" the voice came from inside the timberwolf. It was Wing. Wood's eyes became a rainbow and he was able to shoot a super beam at the wolf. The wolf was destroyed but he was worried about Wing. He immediately went down and looked for Wing. She was hurt, there was blood all over her. He put Wing's tail in his mouth and started dragging her to his home, he kept teleporting and teleporting. After a little journey, he was home. He got Wing to her mother.

"Mother!" shouted Wood.

"Wood?" said Laura.

"My friend is hurt!" screamed Wood. "Mother help her please!"

"I'll do what I can." said Laura and started using magic on her tragic wounds. "Argh! It's not working!" she said as her magic couldn't cure the wounds so she, Wood carried Wing to a carriage and went to the Lightning Empire for the medievac. When they were there, Xqrad saw them and immediately put Wing on life support. She didn't have much blood left. But the blood test said that Wood had the same blood group as Wing. "No, you cannot take his blood, he's too young, he will die!" Laura rejected the sequence. "Mother no, it's our only chance to save Wing!" Wood objected.

Two tubes of Wood's blood was taken, afterwards they set Wing on was put in an enduced coma while all of her blood was taken out and she was given Wood's blood. Now she had enough blood to live and was escorted to a special royal room.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

"Where.. where am I?" Wing slowly opened her eyes.

"In the medievac of the Lightning Empire." said Laura.

"What happened, how am I alive?" asked Wing.

"It's all thanks to a transition of blood." said Xqrad. "You ran out of it."

"What is a transition?" asked Wing.

"They gave you blood." said Laura.

"What?" asked Wing. "Who's blood?"

"It is all the persistence of your friend, a royal Prince, Wood." said Xqrad and called Wood inside.

"Wood?" said Wing. "You saved my life?"

"I had to Wing." said Wood. "I couldn't let you die." he showed his hoof.

"It must've been painful." said Wing.

"When it was about saving you, I didn't have any pain." said Wood. "You believed in me and that's how I defeated the timberwolf. I'm afraid I don't have the knowledge of controlling my superpower yet."

"Superpower?" asked Laura. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno mother but I have some kind of super strength and super magic." said Wood.

"What strength, when did you discover this?" asked Laura.

"I'm able to teleport and instant punch anything I want." said Wood. "I can shoot super beams."

"Wood, look at your flank." said Wing. Wood saw a cutie mark. It was like a horn shooting a beam.

"I don't believe it." said Wood. "Wing, you should look at your flank too. You might've gotten one aswell."

Wing looked at her flank and saw a cutie mark which looked like two closed wings.

"Nor do, I believe it." said Wing.

"Well, Wing." said Wood. "They might aswell call you the new Rainbow Dash shouldn't they?"

"You really think that way?" asked Wing.

"Of course yes, I do." said Wood.

"Umm, what happened to Xqrad and your highness?" asked Wing.

"They seem surprised." said Wood.

"Oh my god!" said Laura. "My son's got his CUTIE MARK OH MY GOD!" she collapsed onto the floor. Xqrad still looked frozen with an open mouth.

"Well, so much to them by cutie mark gains." said Wood and brung some cold water, he poured it all on Xqrad's face.

"OOOOOUHUUHMMPHHH!" Xqrad finally spoke again. "What's wrong with you- ah, your highness I'm really sorry."

"Care to explain when Wing can return to her home?" asked Wood.

"Oh, yes." said Xqrad. "Two days, I estimate."

"And she will stay here that whole time?!" asked Wood.

"No, you can take her with you but we will send you serums using the Lightning Contact Device." said Xqrad. "She must also stay in bed for two days."

"Alright." said Wood and he held all the systems in the room, Wing's bed and Wing, her mother and teleported. He kept teleporting until they reached the Crystal Empire. He teleported them into the castle. Wing looked at her wings and was horrified by what she saw.

"Wood!" screamed Wing. Her scream filled the whole castle. "What happened to my wings?!"

"Relax, relax." said Wood. "You crashed them into the timberwolf's brain. My blood should heal you."

"I hope, you're right." said Wing.

"Course, I am." said Wood. She approached Wing but when he was going to sit down near her, she took him and pressed her lips against his. Wood immediately broke the kiss and was shocked.

"Wing!" screamed Wood. "We're only 5! We can't kiss!"

"But I'm sure your mother won't see it!" said Wing.

 **Well that seems like this Chapter is done, I guess. Tomorrow, I'm getting you more chapters. This story seems like it will be a long one as that movie I dreamt of stood for 6 hours. But everything has an end. And so will this one.**


	3. Young love (age 18 or higher only)

**Well here's the first clop of this story. No kiddos here please.**

Chapter 3 – Young love

"Wing are you crazy?" asked Wood while still in shock.

"No." said Wing. She took Wood and kissed him again and again. She didn't let Wood get away and covered the moment. "You saved my life. I just didn't know what to say, I wanted to kiss you."

"How could somepony not save you?" asked Wood.

"That bully wouldn't wanna save me." said Wing.

"True..." Wood understood her.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Wood went over to where Cadance was. It was a library.

"Hi Grandaunt Cadance!" said Wood.

"Hello Wood!" said Cadance. "What brung you here?"

"Grandaunt, I just... can you teach me?" asked Wood.

"I can, if that's what you really want." said Cadance. "But you won't go to your current school anymore."

Wood went over to Wing so he could quickly tell her.

"Wing, I have to leave the school." said Wood.

"What?!" asked Wing. "You can't Wood! You've only had a day there!"

"Cadance wants to be my royal teacher." said Wood.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Wing had lost hope in Wood and had left the village. She was nowhere to be found. She studied herself with her own books. She was just a little filly. The feeling of not seeing Wood again had made her lose all hope in life. She wanted to commit suicide. But she couldn't. Because she felt Wood's hope in her.

Wood was a royal and Wing wasn't. It's like the feeling had changed them. Wing's parents died. Cadance taught Wood life at it's finest. She taught him all the spells Twilight knew. But as time went on, Wood started to miss Wing. Wing was never around him anymore. She was hidden from everypony of Equestria. 15 years passed without anypony noticing anything. Cadance became older. Flash became older. So did Wing and Wood.

Wood set out on a journey to find Wing. He never found her anywhere. The only thing he now did in life was to search for Wing. He would shout everywhere "Wing!" but to no response. He would ask anypony if they had seen Wing Gela but nopony would know. But one day in Ponyville, she noticed somepony passing to a house. It was a pink mare with blue eyes. She had wings, bluish mane but then, Wood's heart sank. He saw the cutie mark with two closed wings.

He immediately followed the mare and saw her go upstairs in a house. He broke through the door silently with his magic and slowly walked upstairs. He approached Wing pretty slowly. Wing was reading as always. Wood prayed that she wouldn't see him. But he reached Wing and grabbed her. He pressed his lips and against hers.

"Wood?" asked Wing.

"It's me." said Wood.

"You didn't forget me." said Wing.

"How can, I ever forget you?" said Wood. "Wing, I l.. love you."

They kissed in the sunlight. But Wood offered Wing something more complex. He slid his tongue inside Wing's mouth. Wing immediately broke the kiss.

"Wood?" said Wing. "Why did you slide your tongue inside my mouth? WHAAAAAA- WAIT! You.. you have... have... HAVE SEX?!"

Wood just kissed him again and again, he kissed her nipples, then he put his hoof in her pussy.

"Aaaaggh!" screamed Wing.

"Are you okay?!" asked Wood in a worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Wing. "It just felt so good."

Wood put his dick inside her pussy and started pounding away at her.

"AH!" screamed Wing. "WOOD! I'LL BE PREGNANT IF YOU DO THIS!"

"No, I took a contraceptive." said Wood.

"You 100% percent sure about that?" asked Wing.

"Yes." replied Wood.

"Wood please please, PLEASE don't cum in me!" begged Wing.

"It's too late, my climax is getting there." said Wood.

"No, please no!" said Wing. "STOP! Just put your dick outta me!"

Wing moaned a lot. Without thinking, Wing couldn't stand Wood putting his penis in her and out her over and over again. She was young. She felt like she didn't deserve this from a friend that she had abandoned.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" moaned Wing.

"It's hereee!" said Wood.

"Aaawwh!" Wing moaned again as Wood released his sticky cum inside her pussy.

"No, why?!" asked Wing. "Why did you cum in me?"

"Because, I love you." said Wood. "And, I felt like I abandoned you."

"I abandoned you!" said Wing. "I could've visited you in Canterlot but instead, I just ran away."

"You're sexy and beautiful." said Wood. "Why did your eyes change colour?"

"I just discovered that." said Wing. She seemed to have some kind of power to change her eye colour but she knew it was more than just that.

"You're gonna live with me now Wing." said Wood.

"With you?" asked Wing. "I'm gonna live with you in the royal castle?"

"I can't let you live here. And, I have a lot of books leftover from Cadance." said Wood. "I've called a "rariot" to take us."

"Umm, what is a rariot?" asked Wing.

"The type of chariot completely made by the Equestria-famous Rarity?" said Wood.

"Oh, okay." said Wing. "But we've made a mess with all this sex here. We look dirty and I have cum in my pussy."

"Oh, I have a spell to clean that up." said Wood.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Wing Gela." said one of the sir's.

Meanwhile,

"Hey grandfather." said Wood.

"Wood?" said Flash. "What happened? Why did you come here?"

"I came to tell you something I did." said Wood. He took a deep breath. "I've cummed in somepony's pussy."

"What?!" he was stranded in shock. "You fucked somepony?! Who was that?"

"Wing Gela, we abandoned each other over fifteen years ago." said Wood. "Now, I met her again. I wanted to fuck her. She's just so beautiful and I can't stand myself when I see her."

"Well grandson, you've sure went in a step of life and that's great." said Flash. "I hope you took a contraceptive and didn't make an innocent mare that you haven't even married yet, pregnant."

"Oh, I did take a contraceptive grandfather." said Wood. "I'm not as stupid as that."

"Well, I don't think your mother will be happy to hear this." said Flash.

"Well, buck what she thinks." said Wood. "I have superpowers to protect myself already."

"Superpowers?" asked Flash. "Can you show me that?"

"Sure." said Wood and teleported the bird who's eyes turned a creature into stone from Tartarus.

"Grandson!" said Flash.

"Close your eyes! It can turn you to stone but it has no effect on the blood, I carry." said Wood. "There we go, a little bit of my blood on his eyes and he can't do anything, now you can look grandfather."

As Flash looked, Wood super-punched the bird, then he spit out a super beam from his horn and opened a portal in front of him to a cage in Tartarus. He threw the bird there and closed the portal.

"Whoa, what the..." said Flash.

"Incredible right?" said Wood.

"I don't believe it Wood, what are you?" asked Flash.

"I'm somepony that was chosen to have superpowers." said Wood.

 **Well seems like Wood is in fact a good clopper and a super warrior. The next one is gonna be in 3 parts and isn't gonna be too easy but in fact, I'm getting a lot of time on it tomorrow. Don't expect all of these 3 parts very easily. A total of 6600 words won't be that easy to be honest. Just be patient as I am while writing these.**


	4. An unknown (Part 1)

Chapter 4 – An unknown (Part 1)

Wood was going down the halls of the Crystal Castle. He stopped at a moment and went for a quick trip to Cadance.

"Wood?" asked Cadance.

"Yes." said Wood. "I'm here. Well, yesterday you said 'We need a role for you.' and that's why I came here."

"Well should we start looking for a role to give you?" asked Cadance.

"Sure." said Wood.

Cadance thought and thought until one thing came on her head.

"Why don't you be the new savior of our land?" said Cadance. "It is a role suited for you."

"Our new savior?" asked Wood. "But what if I don't be a great savior?"

"You have to attack and win against every threat that lands on Equestria." said Cadance.

Just then, a royal guard opened the door.

"Your highness, the force field you ordered has broken!" said the guard. "We don't know how or why."

"What?!" said Cadance and immediately knew Wood was up for it. "Wood, I believe you have to go out there instantly!"

"I'm going!" said Wood and teleported outside the castle when he saw an... ALICORN?

"What is that?" said Wood to himself. He teleported the alicorn near him.

"Well, well, well." said the alicorn. "Isn't this the pony, I gave half of my powers to?"

"What powers?" said Wood. "Who are you, how are you alicorn? You're unknown to the royal family!"

"I'm Kreta Bagger, 41 years old, a test subject by bloodsucking ANIMALS!" said Kreta.

"What test subject?" asked Wood. "What did happen to you?"

" _I used to be a lonely bachelor, poor and street walking. I had no wings or a horn. I was just a worthless earth pony without magic on exact. I had a cutie mark but it wasn't enough to make me happy. But when, I saw some labratory smoke, I ran to the building, only for three stallions to capture me and make me their test subject. I was put into an enduced coma while those BLOODSUCKERS pulled all my blood out and gave it somekind of fluid. Then when I got my blood back, I woke up and somehow grew a horn and wings. Then, I busted outta those filthy chains and took these shitheads out."_

"And now, I'm going to destroy all of you for doing this to me." said Kreta. "Equestria will no longer reign as a region anymore!"

"Please don't do this.." said Wood.

" _I tried to make somepony evil, I thought giving my blood to them would be the trick.I came to the hospital and put some doctor disguises on. I took out the real caring pony and murdered her in cold. Turns out, I gave YOU my blood in that room. You gained my superpowers."_

"Why me?!" said Wood. "I'm a royal and will never work for evil."

"Oh come on, whoever you are, join me." said Kreta. "I'll be alongside you as we destroy this miserable bloodsuckers."

"Never, and you already foolishly revealed that you've killed somepony." said Wood. "Guards! It's fighting time!"

The battle took place at the air as the ponies fought against Kreta. Kreta punched them all and sent them to their death. He killed Humming aswell. Wood immediately went to Cloudsdale and called all the ponies there to the fight. All the pegasi went in the fight, Wood went in the castle and grabbed Wing. Then he teleported to the fight.

"Wood, why are we here?!" asked Wing while screaming.

"We must defend our land against, him." Wood answered while pointing at Kreta.

"An alicorn?" said Wing. "But it's not possible! He isn't written in the royal family."

"He is a test subject." said Wood. "He has all an alicorn has and more. And he wants to finish off the world."

The fighting was fierce. Ponies were sent to their death without thinking. Wood went over to Kreta, Kreta punched Wood but he dodged it and gave an instant punch to Kreta. He was sent a thousand metres ahead on mid-air. But he used his speed flying to return. Rainbow Dash noticed that and went to make a huge wind but she wasn't enough for Kreta. Wood called Wing for an assist.

"Wing!" shouted Wood. "You have to form a storm with all the other pegasi!"

"Gotcha!" shouted Wing and started continuing the fight. "Follow me everypony!" she said and started gathering storm clouds from all the place. Wing brung huge pieces all the time.

"I can't hold it much longer!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"You have to!" shouted Wood. "Think about all these ponies dying. Do you want that to happen or not?"

Dash kept on making the wind but ran out of power and strength. She was old and bigger and she needed more strength to carry herself up in the sky.

"God!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "Come on other ponies! I'm waiting for you here!"

"Hold on, we're coming!" shouted Spitfire and all the pegasi brought a huge cloud upon Kreta and waited for Wood's signal.

"Now, come here Rainbow!" shouted Wood and Rainbow went on the cloud and jumped on it. The cloud released huge waves of storms on Kreta.

"Aaarggh!" screamed Kreta and destroyed the cloud.

"Holy god, this dude won't be any easy one." said Wood. He went over and super punched him using all four hooves. Kreta took Wood and punched his face against a mountain.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!" screamed Wood.

"Wood!" screamed Wing and flashed to Wood. She took Wood and flashed back.

"Wing!" said Wood. "How did you fly that fast?"

"I dunno." said Wing. "Something's happening, I feel overpowered."

"Wait a minute." said Wood. "Wing! You carry my blood remember?"

"How does that change anything?" asked Wing.

"Kreta gave me his super powered blood, twenty years ago." said Wood. "I gave my blood to you, I think you have the same powers as me."

"I'll see!" said Wing and flashed to Kreta then with all her strength, she punched him and was immediately surprised that she had super punched Kreta. "Whoa." she flashed back to Wood.

"Now, we wait for him to come over." said Wood. A small dot on mid-air soon became bigger and soon became a pony. Kreta was here again, Wing and Wood started fighting Kreta as they were both ran over by Kreta.

But, Wing's eyes somehow locked on Kreta and she shot lasers from her eyes.

"What is wrong with me?!" screamed Wing in a scare. "Why do I have more than Wood?!"

But, Wood saw that and also tried to do the same. His eyes changed colour to green and shot lasers at Kreta just like Wing's.

"Wing!" shouted Wood. "We have the same powers!"

Wing and Wood started super punching Kreta. Wing flought and shot lasers at Kreta while Wood super punched him over and over again but he just wasn't getting hurt.

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted Kreta. "I'm an inch more powerful than you!" and with that, he crossed his hooves and uncrossed them at Wood and Wing. All the pegasi started flying around Kreta for a distraction. Ponies fought and used all they'd got.

"Go!" shouted a voice. It was dragon-lord Ember, she had came with all the dragons. Spike had grown quite a lot and had came aswell. "Time to fight, and if you say one word about not liking ponies, I promise I will burn you to your death with them."

The dragons had to obey her command and fought at it's finest against Kreta. They spit all their fire and burned the small against dragons creature. But Kreta released all of them and sent their fire back in themselves. "Aaargh!" shouted Wing. "Wood, help!" as Kreta was pulling her to himself to kiss her. If he did give her the superkiss, Wing would be on his side.

But, Wood had already acted sooner and teleported Wing to himself.

"You alright?" asked Wood.

"Yes, but he wants to superkiss me." replied Wing.

"Not if, I superkiss you first." said Wood and put his lips inside her mouth. A light came out and stood until Wood ended the kiss. "Now you can never be on his side."

"Thanks Wood, I needed that." said Wing and flought as a flash. She punched Kreta from all four directions and super punched him to the air. "You will be over soon Kreta."

"Not if, I superkiss YOU." said Kreta.

"Too late for that, Wood's already superkissed me." said Wing.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Kreta in a failure to get the mare he had fallen in love with. "I love you!"

"I don't and I never will." said Wing.

Kreta collected power and his hooves turned into pure energy. He beamed it against all the pegasi there. All royal guards with magic arrived. Allies from different planets came. They all fought together against Kreta but nothing hurt him. He shot everypony. Even the hippo-griffs came with their orb to use against Kreta. But Kreta was able to resist it all. So the ponies started applying all their strength on him. This drove him mad and made him blast a huge circular beam that pushed everypony back and killed some ponies.

"He can resist us!" said all the Wonderbolts.

"He can resist everypony or every creature without a doubt." said Soarin.

"Oh come on Soarin." said Rainbow Dash. "There must be something that he can't resist!"

"There is none!" shouted Wood.

"That is, unless we use his own powers against him?" said Wing.

"It's worth a try." said Wood and started attacking Kreta with Wing. Soon, everypony in Equestria was at the same place, fighting Kreta. Even the Tree of Harmony had started getting him. But everypony wasn't even enough.

"Come on, hahahaha!" said Kreta. "Try and try until you're all dead, you miserable bloodsucking creatures!"

"We won't fail against you!" shouted Spitfire.

"Fight everypony, never give up, stand your ground." said Wood. "He wants to destroy Equestria!"

"You will never defeat me!" double shouted Kreta. His double shout hurt many ponies' ears.

"But, if we will then you don't cry, 'kay?" said Rainbow Dash.

"You won't so, I won't have to anyway." said Kreta.

"Uhh?" said Wing to Wood. "What's that?!"

"I dunno, maybe his source of power?" said Wood.

"It might be." said Wing. She had seen chips in his ears and a chip in his mane.

"Come on, we gotta take them down." said Wood. Wing and him ran down there and tried to attack the chips but they were overprotective against anypony.

"Ah, stupid things won't get offa him!" said Wing.

"I know!" said Wood. "We need to do something. To get 'em out!"

"Oh you ponies are so funny." said Kreta. "What are you gonna do?"

"Burn him down!" commanded Ember. All the dragons from the dragon-lands formed a unity and started burning Kreta. Wood went to get Flash.

"Grandfather!" shouted Wood. "Grandfather!"

"Wood?" said Flash. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Somepony is attacking Equestria and we can't beat him." said Wood. "This, you need to see."

They went to the fight. Flash saw Kreta.

"Whoa, an alicorn?" said Flash.

"We're here dad!" said Ferlie.

"Get those chips down now!" shouted Dyno while commandeering all the soldiers.

"And it isn't an easy fight..." said Flash. "Looks like we only have one alicorn."

"Your own daughter." said Wood.

"I wish Twilight was still alive." said Flash. "I want to love her again."

"I think I'll be able to make her alive again." said Wood. "But we must defeat Kreta first."

Kreta killed all the ponies that stood in his way of evil victory.

"No, you will not hurt my subjects again!" shouted Ferlie and shot several beams. Celestia and Luna went in the fight.

"Everypony, we must put those chips out!" said Dyno. Kreta didn't let them. Everypony was dying worthlessly.

"I told you, you will never beat me you ruthless morons!" said Kreta.

"You're the moron here Kreta!" said Wood.

"Everypony attack!" said Dyno. "No retreat! No mercy!"

"Things are going out of control here!" said Flash. "If this one pon-"

"He's a test subject." said Wood. "Some scientists transformed them into a super-pony thing. Me and Wing Gela both carry the same blood but with half of Kreta's power."

"God it's time to go to battle grandson." said Flash. " By the way! Isn't Wing Gela the pony you did the thing with?"

"Yes!" said Wood.

Laura also shot into battle. But there was still no denying that Kreta had won. There was no power that could match his perfectly enough to defeat his wrath along.

"Come on!" said Wing. "Come on, wings. Shoot a wind on that chippp..." she shot a wind at one of the chips at his ear and blew out one of the chips. With that, she fell on a cloud without strength. Wood incinirated the chip into 2000+ pieces.

"No! no-y no argh la oaaaooooo!" Kreta had 75% magic left.

"Wing!" screamed Wood.

"Go finish him..." said Wing.

Wood went and sent Kreta a million miles ahead. He then shot lasers for 30 seconds straight.

"Now that's you my stallion." said Wing.

To be continued...


	5. An unknown (Part 2) Transmitting Signal

Chapter 5 – Transmitting Signal

Wood punched Kreta in the face and sent him miles away. He then teleported to Kreta and sent him away and away over and over again. Then he teleported to Wing who was standing down with a bleeding wing.

"Wing!" shouted Wood. "Where are you hit?"

"My wing, Wood." said Wing. "I can't fly..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." said Wood and held Wing, he teleported to Xqrad who he thought was still there but he wasn't. So, he grabbed a fuse and plungered it inside Wing's wing. Wing felt pain for a second.

"Don't worry." said Wood. "I'm trying everything I can to heal it."

He applied some magic into it and bandaged the wound.

"You must stay here." said Wood.

"What about you?" said Wing. "Kreta's doubled parallel anger won't make you stand a chance without assist."

"I have to go and fight." said Wood. "But, I don't want you to risk losing your wing forever."

He teleported back into the fight. Kreta was already there and all the ponies were wounded, standing down in the ground. It was just Kreta versus Wood.

"You won't defeat me!" shouted Kreta. "I only gave you half of my power and I can resist with the current."

"The current.." thought Wood. "Yes! That's it! I must take out another chip! His power will become half!"

"Too bad, I know your secret and also exactly what to do." said Wood. "Not my implementary cause but you're passing by with this huge mess of pony hurting I'm sure I can give you my pain and a plunger you've required for my marefriend. Get ready buckhead, I'm entirely sure I'm ready for a fight by the likes of you are."

"Big boy words, slugger." said Kreta. "Then attack already."

Wood started sending huge beams at lasers at Kreta while watching him resist all of it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Kreta. "That all you got?!"

Wood couldn't think, but he remembered Wing say parallel.

"A parallelled attack!" thought Wood. "A parallel direction! The opposite of his rejection mirror!"

Wood tried to gave him many shots from parallel directions but Kreta turned around too fast.

"God, won't be easy as Pinkie's pies though..." thought Wood. "A reflection mirror sight might help though."

He went to get a reflection mirror sight and a mirror. He threw the mirror with the sight at air and blasted a magic beam to it everytime, one of the shots finally hit Kreta parallelly.

"Argh!" grunted Kreta. "How?!"

"Your secrets." said Wood.

Wood started to release many beams as possible but they weren't enough anymore as Kreta learned that he knew his secret. But even though how hard it was. He knew he mustn't stop.

"Go ahead, fight all you want slugger." said Kreta.

"You may be that one." said Wood.

Kreta suddenly turned into pure light and shined while a kind of sulphur started going out of Wood. He screamed in pain during what was happening. He could hardly believe that he felt his power going out of him and into Kreta back. Wood fell down from the clouds and into Canterlot, he closed his eyes and dreamt of his death. When he was just about to reach the ground, a flash of rainbow went past through. It was Rainbow Dash, she grabbed Wood and went into the castle, where Wing had already healed for some reason and was standing in front of Wood right now.

"Wood?!" gasped Wing while seeing Wood, burnt. "What's happened to him?"

"I dunno, ask himself." said Rainbow Dash.

"Sssshh." whispered Wing. "Wood, Wood."

"Huh?" Wood slowly opened his eyes. "What, happened... to me?..."

"We don't know." said Wing.

"I felt like my power was taken away, I don't understand how.." said Wood.

Wing and Rainbow Dash looked at themselves and raised an eyebrow at what Wood said.

 **a few moments later...**

"Princess Celestia, you've gotta see Wood." said Wing.

"Oh my god." said Celestia. "What's happened to you?"

"I.. dunno." said Wood. "But the only thing I felt was if my power was getting taken away."

"I've got a quite things to tell to you." said Celestia. "I know who Kreta is."

"What?!" gasped Rainbow, Wing and Wood.

"Yes." said Celestia and began her speech.

" _Kreta was an ordinary foal just like any foal in this world, he was lonely always and the only thing he wanted was to be the best of our realm. While walking near a lab, I saw him get captured by stallions. I tried to rescue him but these stallions applied a stone spell on me. We were little then, none of us knew what those science-ponies were doing. When my stone spell broke, I was shot many times and had to retreat. The next day, I saw a gray stallion that was.. an alicorn. I didn't believe my eyes, Kreta had grew up. He was trying to own everything in this world. He thought he would succeed. But at that time, he hadn't much knowledge of the today-inevitable powers he's got. He was captured with an army over a thousand and with me leading the charge. Then many years after that, Twilight made a sacrifice and burnt herself in the burst of the returned Kreta. She had done it to save us. I chased him through all of Canterlot, unfourtanately I wasn't strong enough to beat him, but when one of our royal guards came, his magic wasn't deactivated by Kreta yet, he shot Kreta again and again with beams when I finally got up and started destroying him. But when the guard said "Your highness! Stop! Stop! He's your only chance to save your student.", and with that, I stopped. Kreta's organs were transferred over to Twilight and Kreta was held dead in Tartarus,_ " told Celestia. "But today, it seems like his blood has regenerated his organs and set him back to life. It must've happened way before today but only now, he's gained the knowledge to use his powers accurately, it seems."

"What can we do to beat him, we can't have him destroy the whole realm." said Wood. "

"There's only one chance and one shot at getting back at him, we must get King Sombra." said Celestia. "With his dark magic, he can disable Kreta's sensitives and pull him apart from seeing the waking world, therefore we can kill him and finish this."

Everypony gasped even the royal guards, Celestia's idea was too much.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cut Rainbow Dash. "We're going to get Cadance and get Sombra out of the Crystal Heart?!"

"I'm afraid it must be done, Rainbow Dash." said Celestia. "If we don't try then we can lose Equestria forever."

 **after a few moments...**

"Princess Cadance!" shouted Wood while coming to Cadance's room.

"Wood?..." said Cadance without any strength. She was finished off by Kreta. "What happened? You need anything?"

"You must free Sombra, now." said Wood.

"What?!" screamed Cadance. "Are you crazy or is that Kreta controlling you?"

"Noooo... it's Celestia's idea." said Wood. "She says if Sombra can put Kreta into a dream then we can kill 'im. But we need you to get him out of the heart and block his magic."

"Time for more fighting, I guess..." said Cadance and followed Wood to the carriage. "Celestia, are you really sure about doing this?"

"Yes, Cadance." said Celestia. "It must be done to save Equestria, if our realm is lost, then so all of us and our subjects. We must have him save us from extinction."

"Come on, Celestia." said Wing. "There can never be ONLY one way to do ANYTHING."

"Wing, if my idea is a success then you owe me fifty bits when this has ended." said Celestia.

"Ugh, fine.." said Wing.

"Baby, are you okay?" said Wood.

"I'm okay, it's just that I get anger sometimes." said Wing.

"It's like I lost my powers." said Wood while trying to use his powers.

"Kreta must have taken them, I still have mine though, do you need me to do anything?" said Wing.

"No, for what we know, Cadance is the only pony who's going to do something once we arrive." said Wood.

"Alright." said Wing.

Wood held his lips onto Wing's. They kissed for long 'til the journey was finally done. They were at the Crystal Empire.

"Come on, sweet." said Wood. "Let's get off."

"Wooood." said Wing while giving a slight smile.

"Stand back, everypony." said Cadance and started to use her magic against the heart. Of all the memories in it, Cadance took Sombra and put him out.

"Muhahahaha!" laughed Sombra while smirking evilly.

"Uhh, you know that we can crush you again because the heart can do it anytime we want so, you better work for us." said Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?" said Sombra. "I'll never be good."

"King Sombra, I was hoping we could finally come to peace." said Celestia.

"What do you want, why'd you release me out here." said Sombra. "I was having a good time in my prison."

"We need you to use those dark powers for good, and hurt somepony trying to destroy this realm with that magic of yours." said Sombra.

Suddenly, something teleported. It was Discord.

"Oh what do we have here." said Discord. "Sombra, isn't it?"

"Yes that's that." said Sombra.

"What are you doing here Discord?" asked Rainbow. "You've already doing one of our hearthswarming eves and now what?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash please, I didn't want to forget not telling about a chilla to zilla, don't you think?" said Discord.

"Ughhhh, fineee." said Rainbow. "Join us then."

"Well who is this Kreta we're fighting anyway?" asked Discord.

"Some kind of monster alicorn that has disagainsting powers, we really need to do something." said Wood.

"Would you like to be with us Discord?" asked Celestia.

"Yeah, sure with that one, let me check my adventuring pack really quick." said Discord. He summoned a bag with tools and food. "Alright time to go then."

They all went back to the big room carriage and started going back to Ponyville.

"Baby, you still sure you don't have any problems?" said Wood.

"I don't, Wood." said Wing. "Honestly, I didn't really think getting Sombra to work for us would be that easy."

"I hope he wasn't really joking." said Wood.

"Oh, so what?" said Discord. "You have me, and I can do anything you need me to."

"Then teleport us and this carriage to Ponyville." said Wood. Discord obeyed and sent them to Ponyville on an instant.

"Oh, so is this the culprit we're dealing with?" asked Discord.

"It is." said Wood. "And it ain't gonna be easy."

"Oh, please." said Discord. "I've dealt with the fine before and I can do it again."

Discord snapped his claws but nothing much really happened to Kreta.

"Toldja." said Wing.

"Yeaah, I guess you're right."

"That pony keeps moving, it might be impossible enough to get him in my magic." said Sombra.

"Oh, come on Sombra." said Discord. "We can be brothers, as long as you do what the ponies here said."

"I'll try what, I can." said Sombra. "You should stay indoors though, when we're up here in the clouds, you can get affected by my magic."

"We got it." said Wood. They all went to Canterlot and stood at different rooms each. Wood and Wing went to the same bed and started talking.

"What happened when you left me fifteen years ago?" asked Wood.

"Somepony else fell in love with me, I didn't accept it though." said Wing. "I was still in love with you, but I'd lost hope in you, I thought you might never come back."

"Relax, this is a Prince you're lovebuds with, I searched for you, I spent two years." said Wood. "When I saw you walking to your old house.."

"The morning that you fucked me even if I didn't want?" said Wing.

"I just wanted to fuck you." said Wood. "I wanted to leave history from myself with you."

"You loved me a lot." said Wing. "I thought you would never return."

"I can't leave you." said Wood. "If I disappear, it means I must be dead. I'll always stay with you."

"What happened to your father?" asked Wing.

"I was very little, I didn't know what I was there for yet." said Wood. "It was a Crystalling.

"And that's when I saw some stallion named Shining Armour kill my father."

"If he didn't then I wouldn't be alive and with you today."

"Wood, a royal like you, I dunno how I'm gonna live a free life while with you." said Wing.

"Wing, nopony has a free life." said Wood. "Everypony does their rightful part in Equestria to keep it alive. And, I never thought of a marriage with you."

"Would you seriously get married with me?" asked Wing.

"If we get through this threat then, I could." said Wood. "But it depends on what Cadance says is best for me."

"There'll be time for all of that." said Wing.

"There will be." said Wood and kissed Wing on the lips.

 **To be continued...**


	6. An unknown (Part 3) Destruction

Chapter 6 – Destruction

 **Well here's the big finale to that fight. This ought to be something.**

While Wood and Wing started getting steamy in bed, Sombra was outside trying to set his magic upon Kreta but it wasn't working.

"What is this pony?" thought Sombra.

Wing and Wood heard huge beam sounds coming from outside.

"Sombra is there." said Wing.

"He won't last any longer, he needs assistance, come on!" said Wood. "Get your clothes on quick, we're going out there!"

"Wood, you don't have your strength, he can easily kill you!" said Wing. "You shouldn't come!"

"Wing, I'd rather die than let everpony down." said Wood. "Let's go!"

Wood and Wing went outside and tried to assist Sombra.

"It isn't working, you gotta get Luna and Celestia here." whispered Sombra into their ears using his powers. "P.S. I'm Sombra."

"Kreta!" shouted Celestia. "Do you know what you're doing?!"

"I am!" shouted Kreta. "I'm destroying all of you so you never ruin my life again!"

"But if thou stop, we'll offer thou the life thou need!" shouted Luna.

"You don't understand what I've been through by your subjects!" shouted Kreta.

"It was an evil group of them!" shouted Celestia. "Not all of us are that type!"

"Yes you are, and shooting your powers away at me only gains me mor—" said Kreta. "Oh, shit."

Sombra heard his secret. But Kreta started defending himself even more. Sombra couldn't reach him whatsoever.

"What do we do?" asked Wing.

"You gotta hold him still Wing." said Wood.

"But I'll fail!" said Wing. "I only know to control my wings and my hooves!"

"No you won't." said Wood. "Go, my blossom."

Wing jet speeded upon Kreta and tried to hold him still but her strength wasn't working on Kreta. He still had more power than her, she thought it was impossible but she kept on trying.

"Foolish little bitch..." whispered Kreta to himself.

"Excuse me?" said Wood. "What was that?"

"Oh go fuck yourself powerless boy." said Kreta.

"Nah." said Wood and shot beams whilist spending all of his strength on Kreta.

"That all you got fag corner?" said Kreta. "Get out of my face, I've got a bitch to deal with."

"Stop callin' her bitch!" shouted Wood.

"Never will 'cus she is one." said Kreta and kept draining the blood of Wing.

"Nooooo!" screamed Wing while feeling the same thing Wood did.

"Wing!" screamed Wood, his love was being tortured like he was, he felt like it was his fault.

"Aaaargh!" screamed Wing and fell down on a cloud.

"Wing!" said Wood. "Are you alright?"

"I am Wood but you gotta catch Kreta." said Wing.

"I'm powerless." said Wood.

"He's drained my power too." said Wing and tried flying at superspeed but she couldn't.

"Oh no..." said Wood. "None of us carry Kreta's power anymore, we don't stand a chance against him.

"Come on Wood, let's get out of here." said Wing and grabbed Wood, she thought she could fly at superspeed but she couldn't so she had to fly slow.

"I hope they can do it." said Wood.

"I don't think they can, but we'll see." said Wing.

"Kreta's soon putting us in extinction, get ready for our death." said Wood.

"Let's hope that doesn't ever happen." said Wing.

"But it's gonna happen." said Wood.

"Unless, we think of something that can connect our superpowers together." said Wing.

"How do you suppose we do that?" said Wood.

"With our love." said Wing.

"I don't think anything magical is gonna be putting us into life back anytime soon." said Wood.

"Never lose hope." said Wing.

"Let's go out there." said Wood.

Wood and Wing spent all they got but nothing worked. There was no denying that they no longer had powers. But there had to be something because nothing was impossible.

"You've gotta get out!" shouted Celestia.

"Sorry Tia, we gotta finish this fight once and for all." said Wing.

"Thou shall stay inside, it's not safe here." shouted Luna.

"Don't listen to them, just procceed." whispered Wing in Wood's ear.

"Do these two give up?" thought Kreta. "Well, time to kill us some royals."

Kreta thought well for that time, he was going to kill Celestia, Luna and Wood.

"Take it, you've earned it." said Kreta and multi-shot all the royals at the fight. They screamed as they went down and landed on clouds. Wing hardly grabbed all of them and went in the castle. When Rainbow Dash came, Discord teleported, Wood, Celestia and Luna were dying.

"DISCORD, BE USEFUL AND DO SOME SHIT!" screamed Rainbow Dash. Discord snapped his fingers and healed all of them.

"Oh, have I not been useful enough?" said Discord.

"Where have you two been from the fight?" asked Wood.

"We were almost there, but—" Rainbow was interrupted as Discord told the truth: "Oh no no no no, we were having some tea and sea relaxin—"

"Discord!" screamed Rainbow Dash right in Discord's ear.

"What are you doing little faggot?" said Discord. "You almost broke my ears."

"Well you deserved it!" said Rainbow Dash. "And isn't that little faggot, you?"

" **You were relaxing while we were getting shot here?!"** screamed Wood with the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Rainbow Dash gave a little smile then went in the fight, the others followed.

"Can't believe her!" said Wing.

"Me neither, she wasn't like this!" said Wood.

"I'm feeling we've got a long fight ahead." said Wing.

"It's gonna be OK, I think." said Wood. Then he held Wing's hoof and kissed it. "If this land is dead with us, I'll be with you still."

"And so will I." said Wing and kissed his lips twice. They went out and saw Sombra being penetrated and wounded.

"You won't win!" shouted Kreta.

"Oh, come on do something Discord!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay then!" said Discord and summoned over a thousand pigs running at Kreta with swords. Kreta killed all of them.

"Oh!" said Rainbow Dash. "Niiiiiice.. idea."

Discord teleported Kreta far only to see him return in two seconds. Then he, took his organs but Kreta returned them.

"Nothing works, 'Rainbow Crash'." said Discord.

"Hey, I'd like to see you say that a hundred!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why don't YOU do something RAINBOW DASH?" said Discord.

"Fineeee." said Rainbow Dash and tried starting a game with Kreta. "Hey bud, we're not the bloodsuckers you look for, the hippogriff queen is."

"Oh really, they did this?" asked Kreta. "Because, I'm pretty sure those stallions looked like unicorn ponies."

Rainbow started flying and singing.

 _A world like this is b—_

"Nice try with those jokes." said Kreta. "You should go fuck off!"

And he grabbed Rainbow Dash, he held her bones in her wings and broke them one by one, he beamed her wings and threw her to the castle.

"Dash!" screamed Wing, Rainbow was always a friend to her, Wood teleported them to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" said Wing. "Hold, don't fly, you have open holes in your wings."

"What?!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"You're spitting blood, hold on." said Wood and applied many spells to Rainbow Dash's wounds. He then rounded her wings using bandages and put her in a bed. Rainbow Dash felt terrible. She thought she could never fly again, and she thought she wouldn't be a Wonderbolt anymore.

"Wing, we gotta finish him." said Wood.

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Wing.

"We apply this spell." said Wood as he showed Wing, a spell he wrote. "And we have to apply it on Kreta."

They went to Kreta and Wood tried putting the spell on Kreta, many times. But Kreta was dodging all of them.

" **Kreta Bagger.** " said Celestia with the Royal Canterlot Voice and started speaking. "It has been over 300 years since I've seen you. Haven't you decided to change yet?"

"No, my foe." said Kreta. "I can never change, your ponies did this to me, and they will pay no matter what, I won't ever stop 'til I suck all of your bloods into myself."

"Please Kreta, this is insane, I can provide you anything you need if you stop." said Celestia.

"Then kill those scientists, can you do that?" asked Kreta. "Some of them had friends in the Everfree Forest. And they must still be alive."

Sombra saw the chance of getting him right there. He went inside Kreta as a shadow and started interfering with his brain and eyes.

"Where am I?" said Kreta in his dark dream. "This is.. Ponyville? I can't move? AAARGH!"

Then Wood applied the spell on him and gained his and Wing's powers back. They bust into lightning speed and made the finishing blows.

"There you go!" said Wood as he put a sword in Kreta's mouth.

"Have a nice day." said Wing as she took out a chip from his ear and one from his mane. Suddenly, a burst of light surrounded the place and all of them were in a collided explosion. When they were awake again, they couldn't believe what had been done.

"What the..." said Wood. "Where is this place?"

"It's... Equestria, Wood." said Wing.

"No!" said Wood. "It can't be!"

Wood went to Kreta, he was trying to move, Wood tried to get a vision of the scientists' memories, and when he did, he wished he never tried to see it.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _What do you think will happen if he puts out all these chips?" said one scientist._

" _Then all of Equestria will be destroyed because of a small nuclear core reaction." said another evil scientist. "All will burn, all will suffer."_

 _They evilly laughed_ as Wood cancelled the vision.

"Oh my god." said Wood.

"Did this really happen?" asked Wing.

"Yes, and it's our fault." said Wood.

"How?" asked Wing.

"We're the ones who killed him and caused the nuclear reaction of the chips." said Wood.

"Wood... I don't want to go to prison." said Wing. "I'm scared, I'm young, please help me."

"Come here Wing, nothing will happen to you." said Wood. "You're with me, remember?"

"I hope." said Wing.

"I'll never be incorrect to you." said Wood and kissed her lips, he held it for sometime. "It's over, atleast hope for this to never happen again. Kreta! Get up now! You're under arrest."

"No!" shouted Kreta and punched Wood but, Wood resisted it. Kreta then learned that he no longer had his chips. "It can't be! Nooooo!"

Kreta's wings and horn disappeared. He became younger, he turned 20 from his 40s.

"What happened?" asked Kreta.

"Relax, we've just freed you of evil." said Wood.

"Really?" said Kreta. "When have I grown up?"

"You were under nuclear reactions and a blood change." said Wood. "Do this."

And Wood super-punched a stone. Kreta grabbed a stone and punched it, he was also able to super-punch it. He was just like Wood now and was free of an evil mind.

"Wood, get away from him!" shouted Celestia while flying to Wood.

"NO!" shouted Wood. "STOP!"

"What do you mean 'STOP!'?" asked Celestia.

"Don't hurt him." said Wood.

"I did this?" asked Kreta.

"Yes." said Wood. "Look Celestia, he's no longer evil."

"Is Kreta young sister?" asked Luna.

"No!" said Celestia.

Wood went back in time and drained all of his daily stored power to try restoring Equestria before Kreta came to the mineral it had today. Everypony except the old Kreta and his chips would come with it, so would the objects would with the land.

"Arrrghh." Wood started grunning. It was painful letting all of his sleep out, in the end, he was able to grab everypony and everything. He left Kreta unaffected in the timeline and deleted the lands and objects of today. He then copied the old timeline to the current and deleted the old Celestia and Luna that came with it. He also deleted Wing and himself from the old timeline. Wood then fell to the ground asleep.

"Wood, you alright?" asked Wing.

"Sleeeeeeeeep." mumbled Wood.

Wing flashed Wood into a bed at Canterlot. Wood hadn't restored only Celestia, Luna, Wing and himself because they were alive. But everypony else was dead.

"Guards!" shouted Celestia. "Kreta Bagger, you're under arrest!"

"Wait, who's Kreta Bagger?" asked Kreta.

"You!" said Celestia. "Now get your ass moving!"

"Ahh, yes." said Wing. "We're finally free of Kreta."

"But, he isn't the evil self that those scientists gave him." said Wood.

"What do you mean?" asked Wing.

"He's his old, unaffected, non-test subject self now." said Wood. "I've gotta free him."

"You should talk with Celestia first." said Wing.

"Okay." said Wood and went to Celestia. "Celestia, I think you're doing something wrong."

"What is that, Wood?" asked Celestia.

"You arrested Kreta, he wasn't his evil self from the scientists anymore though." said Wood.

"No!" screamed Celestia. "I'm not letting that realm-traitor back here!"

"You have to try and see." said Wood. "If you don't then I will."

"Don't you dare." said Celestia.

"I have to, he's my new friend." said Wood. "And like I won't let down Wing, the same applies to him. Free him now!"

"I will, but if I ever see that asshole messing with Equestria again, he's instantly banished to the dungeons with spiders nearside him." said Celestia.

"Then, I'm freeing him from his cell." said Wood and went to the prison of Canterlot.

"Stop, you're not permitted to go in here." said a guard.

"Who told you that?" asked Wood.

"Her highness, Princess Celestia." said the guard.

"Oh, boy." said Wood. "You're ready for I, your prince, Wood to get you some pain in the ass."

"Time for these babies to get to work."

With that, he super-kicked him with his back-hooves. The guard flought in mid-air while screaming to a painful fall.

"Kreta!" shouted Wood. "Kreta! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" shouted Kreta. Wood went to him. "Thank god, you're here my friend.. you're my friend right?"

"Of course, I am!" said Wood. "You're not evil anymore. You're your normal-self. And make friends Kreta, never be shy, our ponies didn't know the importance of friendship before but my grandmother gave them the knowledge of it when you were prisoned. I've convinced Celestia to let you free, and I'm basically the one doing the job so."

Wood broke the iron bars and held Kreta, teleported him and went to Celestia.

"Who... are you?" asked Kreta.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" screamed Celestia at his face.

"My friend!" screamed Kreta in a scare.

"Shh, everything is OK." said Wood. "Celestia, you know you can't treat our guests like this!"

"He's my foe!" said Celestia. "And he must get out my face **now!** "

Wood teleported himself and Kreta to Wing.

"Ahh, Kreta Bagger was it?" said Wing.

"No, my name is Kreta Magdoor." said Kreta.

"Your name was that before the scientists gave you the evil mind?" asked Wood.

"It is my name." said Kreta.

"Whoa, OK then." said Wing.

Wood gave an empty room to Kreta and summoned objects he needed to live.

"Here you go, your own room." said Wood. "Guards! Protect this pony from Celestia! She shall not pass in any way possible or face my consequences for her! I grant you the permission to fight Celestia in any manner."

"Your highness, are you sure?" asked the guards.

"Yes, Celestia mustn't hurt this pony." said Wood. Then he teleported himself and Wing outside. "You ready for a day babe?"

"Yes, lovely." said Wing in a seductive way.

"Let's go." said Wood and went on his date with Wing.

 **WHEN THEY ARRIVED AT A RESTAURANT IN CANTERLOT**

"Wing, you feeling good?" asked Wood.

"Wood, as long as I'm with you, I'm always feeling good." said Wing.

"Hello." said the waiter pony. "How may I help?"

"We want some meat please." said Wood.

"Your highness!" said the waiter pony as he bowed. "What brung you to our restaurant?"

"Something personal." said Wood.

"O-ok." said the waiter pony. "I'm getting you the most expensive meat there is."

"Thank you!" said Wood. "It doesn't have to be the best, as long as it's reliable to eat, it's good."

"Your highness, you're our Prince." said the waiter pony. "We will get you the best for free."

"No, please don't." said Wood.

"I beg you to have it." said the waiter pony. Wood thought there wasn't any other choice so he said: "OK, thank you."

"Have the best days of all." said the waiter pony and got the order to the cookers.

"Baby, this is how royal life is." said Wood. "We got duties and less free time. Also, ponies usually are stubborn when I buy things."

"I saw." said Wing. "I know everyday is hard for you."

"I'm going to resurrect Twilight and my father tonight." said Wood. "I dunno what their reaction will be upon seeing me, but I hope it's good."

"I'll be with you, right?" asked Wing.

"How can I go without you?" said Wood.

"Same for me." said Wing and they kissed in the sunset. Celestia saw them and felt jealous because she didn't have a stallion with her.

"Sister, why do you feel so upset." said Luna as she came.

"I want a stallion with me." said Celestia.

"Sister, it's not easy to get loved, I'm not loved either." said Luna. "But, our day will hit sometime."

 **TONIGHT**

"Come on, Wing." said Wood as he brought Wing to the graveyard with him.

"Is this your father's grave?" asked Wing.

"It is, time to get him out." said Wood. He used his magic to get the dirt away and grabbed his father's dead corpse body. "Oh, father."

"Well, how do you resurrect somepony?" asked Wing.

"The powers Kreta gave us." said Wood and touched his father's heart, he transferred his blood to him and super-punched his heart.

"Whoa!" screamed Mitchell.

"Father!" said Wood with joy on his face.

"Wood Chipper?" said Mitchell. "My son? Is this really you?"

"It is!" said Wood while hugging his father.

"Who is this?" asked Mitchell. "Don't tell me it's your marefriend."

"She is my love, her name is Wing." said Wood. "And, I'm resurrecting my grandmother aswell."

"You can resurrect my mother too?" asked Mitchell.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." said Wood and did the same thing he did to his father to Twilight.

"What?!" screamed Twilight. "Am I, alive? Who are you?!"

"Relax, I'm your grandson." said Wood. "Look at your son, my father."

"Mitchell, he is your son?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, it is." said Mitchell. "He's my first and only child, Wood Chipper."

"How am I alive?" asked Twilight.

"I could ask the same question." said Mitchell.

"What?" Twilight looked shocked. "You died?!"

"Yes, and I killed your brother in the fight, he killed me." said Mitchell.

"Mitchell, you killed my brother?!" screamed Twilight.

"Hey, I had to or my child would be dead in his Crystalling." said Mitchell.

"Well, come on!" said Wood. "Let's bring my father to my mother and my grandmother to my grandfather. P.S. Remember to fuck yourselves again."

"Wait." said Mitchell. "How do you know about 'fucking'?"

"Because I fucked her." said Wood while pointing at Wing.

"He did." said Wing.

 **Will continue**


	7. The New Wonderbolt

Chapter 7 – The New Wonderbolt

"You had his cum?" asked Mitchell.

"Well, I didn't want it." said Wing. "Wood still did it though."

"Wood, did you forcely fuck her?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes, I did." said Wood. "What are you gonna do?"

"Give you a nice lesson." said Mitchell. When he tried to punch Wood in the face,Wood's hoof immediately grabbed his hoof and started breaking it.

"Need more?" said Wood.

"No!" screamed Mitchell in pain. "Enough!"

"Well?" said Wood.

"How are you this strong?" asked Mitchell.

"I got some kind of powers father, and so does Wing." said Wood.

"I can't believe it." said Mitchell.

"Well you two, why don't you go fuck your loves, we'll be having sometime to ourselves." said Wood.

"Oh, yes I'll do that." said Mitchell.

"Because your loves want to fuck you again." said Wood.

Mitchell ran to Laura and Twilight ran to Flash. Wood and Wing started jetting home.

"Wing, you'll be a wonderbolt easily at this speed." said Wood. "You'll be their captain!"

"Oh, I don't think Spitfire will accept me if I'm better than her." said Wood.

"I'll make her regret that decision." said Wood. "You should sign up to the Wonderbolt Academy."

"Thanks, I will." said Wing.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Wing signed up for The Wonderbolts. She felt nervous. Wood came to see her on her first day at Wonderbolt Academy.

"Hi, Wing!" shouted a voice, it was Wood. "You feelin' OK?"

"Not exactly, I'm nervous, also I'm going to feel different without you." said Wing.

"You shouldn't be, you're the best flyer in Equestria!" said Wood. "I believe you'll be faster than Spitfire and become the captain."

"And, I'll have a responsibility to take care of." said Wing.

"Don't be so nervous Wing." said Wood. "I'll always be with you, explore your mind and find me when you feel lonely. Remember this: I believe in you."

Wing was bitting her lip while going in the class. She really thought she wouldn't become a Wonderbolt. Nor a captain of Wonderbolts. The feeling made her even more nervous. She wasn't shy to speak to the other students but she also missed Wood.

Being taught the basics of flying pissed her off, she already knew a lot about it and she didn't want to act like a newbie so she acted her normal way. Just then, many stallions wanted to be with her, they wanted to marry her, until she finally finished with not defending Wood.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Wing. "I don't want to be with any of you. I'm with a Prince of Equestria and will not choose to be with any of you. Go find your own mare, she flew away from the circle of stallions like a flash. The stallions fell in love more with her when she showed off her ability.

"Oh, no no no NO!" thought Wing. "This isn't going well."

"Get away from me!" said Wing. She flought out The Wonderbolt Academy and to the castle in three seconds straight. "Wood, help me. Stallions at the academy wants to be with me, I reject all of them but they're very interested in me. Please help!"

"Whoa, other stallions want you?" asked Wood.

"Yes, they're jealous, I love you." said Wing.

"I'll show 'em." said Wood. Wing flashed him there.

"Thanks for 'da lift!" said Wood.

"My stallion!" said Wing.

Wood went inside to see a mob of male pegasi slowly walking.

"What are you doin' boys." said Wood. "Your highness is standin' in fron' o' ya'."

"Get out of our way fag." said the mob.

"Who you callin' fag?" said Wood, showing off his superpunch to them.

"What are you?" said one stallion.

"I'm, the Prince with Powers." said Wood. "And I swear to god if you touch your hoof to my mare, I'll banish you from Equestria at the milli-second you do. Now get in your class badasses."

They all listened to the Prince standing in front of them.

Wing went back to her class and said another goodbye to Wood. She knew every-single thing there was to multi-maximum speed flying. Students were extremely 'WOW!'d. Wing became more excited in everyday that passed.

One day, she walked to her and Wood's room.

"Wood, what are you doing sitting there, excitedly?" asked Wing.

"Wing, there you are!" said Wood. "I'm just so excited that you're gonna become a Wonderbolt."

"You think, I will?" said Wing.

"Wing, of course, I do!" said Wood. "And, I know that you'll give out your name as the best flyer of Equestria.

"Well, tomorrow we see." said Wing. "I've beaten every stallion and mare except Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin. My race with them is tomorrow."

"Wing, I know you can do this, you can reach those ponies." said Wood. "I know you have more talent in you than you think. You're the mare I love. And, I won't let you down."

Wing didn't say anything but seductively kissed Wood's lips, he returned the kiss. They stood like that there romantically for a moment.

"I know you'll succeed." said Wood.

"Thanks, I needed that for tomorrow." said Wing.

"Come on, let's get some rest." said Wood. "We're sleeping early today because you need maximum energy for tomorrow."

"Let's sleep." said Wing and jumped onto their bed. Wood came aswell and the two held a kiss while sleeping.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Wing, it's time for your moment." said Wood. "I'm going to be a spectator. Come on, I called a 'rariot'."

"Oookay." said Wing. "'Rariot' is quite funny to be honest."

"I know right?" said Wood. "Rarity was imprisoned under a spell when she figured out that name."

"She was imprisoned under a spell before?" asked Wing.

"Yeah, my grandmother told me while you were at the academy." said Wood. "Let's go! I'm feeling excited for you, winning!"

"I don't think I can beat Spitfire." said Wing.

"You can and will." said Wood. "You won't ever fail Wing. Just like how you never had failed before."

"Whooh." grunned Wing. "Okay, let's go, it's time for my fate, normal Wonderbolt, Co-Captain or Captain."

"I know you'll be captain." said Wood.

When they arrived at the academy, all of the royals were there to watch and hope for Wing. Wood was the one who called them all.

"Is your blossom going to win, Wood?" asked Cadance. "What do you think?"

"I think, she'll earn captain." said Wood.

"We'll see." said Cadance.

First off was Rainbow Dash, Wing busted her speed over a hundred times. She could now be a normal Wonderbolt.

"Come on, you got this, first is done." thought Wood.

Second, it was Soarin. Wing flashed through his existence.

"Yes, my blossom!" thought Wood. "Get that third."

Spitfire was flying better than Wing, she thought she would be co-captain. She couldn't reach her maximum potential in anyway possible. But then something came to her mind.

She saw a vision. Of Wood.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I believe in you." said Wood._

The same sentence ringed in her mind when she finally realized that Wood was correct. She could do better than Spitfire. She remembered this. She stopped not showing herself off and winded, Spitfire's face became hot and red. She felt like her world was turned upside down. But she had to finally admit that she lost when Wing crossed the finish line.

Everypony cheered and so did the Wonderbolts. Spitfire did know she had a future though. So Spitfire left the Wonderbolts because being a normal Wonderbolt made her think that she wouldn't be cheered. All she cared for was fame when those years of her kindness passed. The Wonderbolts gained a new, kind captain for themselves.

"Wing!" shouted Wood. "You did it!"

"I normally couldn't but, I remembered the sentence you told me to remember." said Wing. "I remembered that you believed in me and would never give up in me. It gave me morale to fly at my maximum. Thank you Wood."

"You're the best mare that I've known in my whole life." said Wood. "How do you want to celebrate?"

"A celebration at the castle." said Wing. "Everypony from Cloudsdale should be invited and also all of the Wonderbolts. And, I'll never be like Spitfire. Those years when Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt, she became selfish and fame-wanting. I'll provide my team the assist and commands they need, to win any challenge on our path and care for the others."

 **Will continue**


	8. A Wonderbolt Celebration and his fate

**Chapter 8 – A Wonderbolt Celebration and his fate (Includes +18 Content)**

After Wing won the declaring race against Spitfire and became the captain, a celebration was attended in Canterlot.

"Hey, Wing!" said Wood.

"Wood!" said Wing. "Hello!"

"You ready for your special celebration?" asked Wood.

"I am a little nervous." said Wing.

"Why?" asked Wood.

"Many pegasi is cheering me tonight." said Wing.

"Oh, don't worry." said Wood. "I was freightened when many ponies cheered me too."

"I hope." said Wing.

"You'll be fine babe, just don't worry." said Wood.

"Okay." said Wing.

And now, the tricky part for Wing came, Rarity designing her dress.

"Let's throw in some gems for you." said Rarity. "Let's add sparkle, let's make you look like a Crystal Pony. Let's give you the best mare dress I've made. Let's—"

"Rarity, stop please." said Wing. "I can't take it anymore, I'm always fine with anything but this is too much."

"Darling, it's your captain celebration." said Rarity. "You have a look peeerfect!"

"Rarity, can I leave please?" asked Wing.

"Noooo." said Rarity. "We gotta make you fully sparkling. Lemme get some more of that spark dust."

"Time to fly away, I guess." thought Wing and jetted away to her ceremony.

"Wood, I'm here." said Wing.

"Time to make your speech, my sweet." said Wood.

Wing walked up to the platform and began to speak.

"Hello, everypony!" Wing started her speech. "I'm Wing Gela, perhaps you already know me. I'm 19 years old. First of all, I'll take your questions."

Wing answered every single pegasi's questions.

 _What do you usually wear?_

 _Are you in love with somepony?_

 _Do royals know you?_

 _How can you fly that fast?_

Wing knew it wouldn't be easy but she answered every pegasi's questions one by one.

"I have always wanted to put an end to Spitfire being selfish all the time, it's always been making me really angry." spoke Wing. "I became your captain to provide you with what you need, fly together as a real team that doesn't only introduce one pony, When the moment came, I did. I knew, I had to do it. There was no way that this would've happened if the Prince, I love, Wood didn't remind me that everything was possible and that he believed in me. There is no denying that Spitfire doesn't want to come back, but I still recommend you to honour Spitfire. When she was kind, she raised you into what you were today. I hope we can fly as one team that always looks for hope, kindness and harmony for our realm."

While Wing walked off the platform, nopony could stop cheering her continously, it made her a little shy. But she walked to Wood and her's room.

"That was amazing!" said Wood. "You have the best talent of making speeches, I definitely think you're ready to spill out hope to all of our realm as The Captain of The Wonderbolts. Who should be the co-captain?"

"Rainbow Dash." said Wing. "She's been the only true pegasus friend, I've known in this world."

"Got it." said Wood. "You wanna fuck?"

"Uhh." Wing wasn't sure. "No, I don't like getting cummed."

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that?" asked Wood.

"Maybe one percent." said Wing.

"Well?" said Wood. "What's your choice? Should I cum or should we stay normal?"

"Okay, *takes a deep breath* do it." said Wing. "Cum in my wet cave. But make sure you've got a contraceptive."

"Let me take one real quick." said Wood and he took a contraceptive. Wing jumped onto bed and opened the part between her legs where her marehood was standing. Wood made Wing suck his thing. When his thing was flattened, he inserted it into Wing's marehood and started pounding away at it while listening to Wing's moans.

"Wood, I take it back, stop!" screamed Wing. Wood didn't listen when Wing actually got a good feeling. "Wood, can you fist my thing?"

"Sure thing." said Wood and put his hoof inside her marehood. He fisted her hoof again and again while Wing said it felt so good and that she wanted more. They finally went back to thing to thing fucking position and Wood pounded away with no mercy.

"Fuck, fuck!" shouted Wing. "Cum!"

"Getting there." said Wood while penetrating her. She made moans like she was in agony.

"Wooooood!" shouted Wing as Wood released his loads of cum into her.

"Uwgh." gambled Wing. "It feels so good in me."

Wood kissed her lips and fucked her ass.

"Wood, don't spill that cum on the bed, spill it in my ASS." said Wing.

"Your wish is my command." said Wood and put his thing into her ass while spilling out loads of cum. He then punched his balls and released the final load of cum left.

"Oh... that was so good." said Wing.

"I'll always make it the best for you." said Wood.

"I know you will." said Wing.

"Let's get some sleep." said Wood and shared a kiss while they fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wood!" shouted Kreta while searching for Wood in the castle. "Wood! Tell me where you are!"

Just then, he opened Wood and Wing's door and saw sleeping while kissing, he instantly ran away and hid.

"What, did I just see?" thought Kreta.

"Technically, you saw me with my marefriend while sleeping in bed." said a voice behind him.

"Wood?" said Kreta. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean seeing that!"

"Hurt you?" said Wood. "You're either crazy or out of your mind, why the fuckin' hell would I hurt you for seeing that?"

"Well, uhh, you two were having sex." said Kreta.

"True indeed, but you're my friend." said Wood.

"Oh, thanks for not killing me Wood." said Kreta.

"You are welcome." said Wood. "Now, I must get on my duties and the meeting with all royals together."

"Alright, I gotcha." said Kreta. "See you!"

"See you too aswell, soon, comrade." said Wood. "And, also, I've signed you up to the royal guards, I suggest you see training."

"Really?" asked Kreta. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Well, it's uh, you should look at your flank." said Wood.

"What?" panicked Kreta. "How can it be empty?!"

"You didn't have your cutie mark before you became a test subject and it was a black circle, which meant no lives should be existing, and once you're freed, you haven't got a mark again." explained Wood.

"How do I earn one?" asked Kreta.

"Dunno that?" said Wood. "Well, I suggest you see The Cutie Mark Crusaders and let them help you get a mark in that flank. Go, comrade!"

"On you!" shouted Kreta as he left. He went to the CMC's new and big clubhouse, they couldn't meet everyday now though because they had sons, daughters and husbands. But they still helped people. When he arrived, he talked to The CMC. "You've gotta help me! I'm twenty and I don't have a mark over here."

The CMC stood front of him with frozen mouths.

"How?" asked Apple Bloom.

"You should've gotten your mark already." said Scootaloo.

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Sweetie Belle asked the others.

"Misses, I didn't live myself for fifteen ages and I don't give one shit, I need a mark here right now." said Kreta.

"I think we can help." said Scootaloo. "What are you good at best?"

"Fighting in usual." said Kreta.

"Try to join the royal guards." said Apple Bloom. "That might help."

"Well, I suppose I could use the signing that his highness, Prince Wood gave." said Kreta and ran to Canterlot.

"Wood, I have to join the guards right away." said Kreta.

"Why?" asked Wood. "You can do some stuff befo-"

"No!" shouted Kreta. "The Crusaders' advise is to join at once."

"Well alright, come with me." said Wood and they ran to the barracks portion of Canterlot. "I signed this guy up, get him to training you two. Surround the overwatch I don't want any enemies of ours closing on our lines."

"Yes, sir." said the two sergeants and they also commanded the corporals and their squads to get to the overwatch.

"Hello." said Kreta. "I'm new here, what to do?"

"Well, hello there." came up a commander with an angry face. "Get in that room, grab that sword and hit all those decoys or get kicked forever. Kreta took a leap of faith and went in with the fear of being kicked.

"Go." said the commander. Kreta instantly hit the first. Then the commander activated everything all at once, Kreta grand slammed the ground, it was an ability he hadn't discovered, it also meant Wood and Wing could do it too. He got excited to tell them.

"What the fuck, join right away." said the commander and started waiting for the nexts."

Then Kreta felt something in his flank, a blink of light appeared and disappeared. Kreta saw a mark with a shield and a ground hit. Kreta ran to Wood and told him the news.

"Wood, it appeared so easily." said Kreta.

"Then it must also mean you're a royal guard now." said Wood.

"What is next for me?" asked Kreta.

"War, is ahead of you whenever it comes, be ready, you're a Private now." said Wood.

 **Will continue**


	9. His Proposal and His Marriage

**Chapter 9 – His proposal and his marriage**

"Private, fill that overwatch now!" commanded Wood.

"You bet your ass, Wood!" said Kreta. A threat surrounded Canterlot.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, what do you want from us?" asked Wood.

"Oh, your highness, happy we've MET." said a white pony with contrasted blue mane.

"Shining Armour." said Wood unhappily.

"Oh, you don't remember me." said Shining Armour.

"You killed my father once, I won't let you do it again." said Wood.

"Oh, not your father this time." said Shining Armour. "This time, it's you."

"Oh, no I don't think so." said Wood. He went over and sent him away.

"What, are you?" asked Shining Armour.

"Somepony that you've never thought of." said Wood and supered him out.

"There, there aaaand face." said Wood while hitting him from two sides and the face. But Shining activated his slow motion spell and went over to cut his eyes.

"Woooooooooooooooood!" shouted Kreta. "Ssssssslllllllaaaaaammmmm tttttthhhhheeeeee gggggrrrrrooooouuuuunnnnnddddd."

Wood slowly went up and slammed the ground, Shining's spell deactivated.

"Ahahaha!" shouted Kreta. "That's how a grand slam works!"

"Grand slam?" asked Wood. "Kreta did you discover this?"

"Damn right, I did." said Kreta. "It's how I earned this thing!"

"Gotcha." said Wood. Shining started running and made Wood chase him.

Wood was running through the streets of Canterlot, chasing Shining. Shining ran inside a building and hit a mare out of the way and jumped to a window, breaking it and going down the stairs. Wood followed and started running at the carriage canal. Shining hit another mare out of the way and crossed the road with no attention, Wood ran and crossed the street, he then jumped to Shining and grabbed him.

"Uowh!" screamed Wood. He held Shining's face and hardened his power, he then went harder on his face and broke his head, blood and brains surrounded the area. He teleported with the corpse to Canterlot.

"What the, Wood, what have you done?!" asked Twilight.

"I've destroyed, your son of a bitch." said Wood.

"Wood!" said Twilight. "You realize, I was his sister don't you?!"

"Stay back, or get destroyed too." said Wood as he was pointing his hoof at Twilight's head.

"Wood, you better not do this." said Twilight.

"Oh, but I'M the one who brought you back to life, remember?" said Wood. "And you brought him back using my spell."

"How do you know?" asked Twilight.

"I can read anypony's mind." said Wood. "Annihilation, dungeons or your room. Choose now. Your asshole brother killed my father, and your own son yet you still appreciate him, you should've died ten thousand times."

"I'm your grandmother, and I'm older and you will listen to me!" said Twilight.

"No, I WON'T!" shouted Wood. "I WISH YOU DIDN'T EXIST! I WISH I NEVER RESURRECTED YOU! I WISH I LEFT YOU IN THAT GRAVE! I WISH YOU GET LOST!"

Twilight started crying and went to Flash. He came to speak with Wood.

"Wood, what have you done to Twilight?" asked Flash.

"Get outta my face." said Wood. "She should die. She brings that shining ass back to life with MY spell and doesn't care when he strikes us."

"What?!" asked Flash.

"I destroyed him." said Wood.

"I got a word with Twilight." said Flash. "Do what you gotta do grandson."

"I'll see you guys later." said Wood. He went to a jeweller's shop and saw that the jeweller became amazed upon seeing him.

"Your highness, was that you chasing who threatened The Crystal Empire?" asked the jeweller.

"Damn right, it was." said Wood. "I came here to get an emerald ring right away."

"Your highness, are you getting married?" asked the jeweller.

"How about, you don't know about that until you see it?" asked Wood.

"As you wish, your highness." said the jeweller. "Get our most expensivest emerald ring, I beg of you to not pay."

"No I can't accept to leave this place without payin—" said Wood.

"Have it!" said the jeweller.

"Alright... thanks." said Wood.

"You're all welcome, your highness." said the jeweller. Wood left the shop and called Wing for a date.

 **THAT NIGHT**

The couple went to a restaurant.

"Wing, here you are!" said Wood.

"I am." said Wing as she blushed. They started talking about the usual stuff that was going on, then Wood finally did it to the mare of his most loved.

"Wing, after all of this time, I've spent with you, I fell in love with you in the first school day we've had." said Wood while standing on his knees. "I had fun at all the times, I've spent with you, you're the only mare I can accept in my life. Wing, will you marry me? Stay together with me forever? Grow a family with me?"

"Wood, how can I say 'no' to you?" said Wing. "Of course, I will!"

The couple kissed in the face of the Moon while Luna saw what happened. Just then Celestia entered the balcony and saw them too.

"Sister, thou should leave." said Luna. "I don't think that you want to see this a lot."

"I do, Luna, I really do." said Celestia. "But I just don't feel great when I seem them in a lovely moment with each other. And they're getting married, so get ready to prepare."

"Thou shall get sleep sister, it is the night." said Luna.

"You are right." said Celestia and went to bed.

"Need some time to get the things required." thought Luna. She kept guarding the night.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wing, you should get your dress." said Wood. "I'll look for some tuxedos around."

"Alright then." she blushed.

Wood went out to get a tuxedo. There were many shops, he decided to go to the one which gave them for a very expensive prize.

"Your highness, it's an honour to meet you." said the shop owner as he bowed.

"How much does this sapphire tuxedo cost?" asked Wood.

"Four thousand bits." said the shop owner. "But have it for free please."

"No, thanks." said Wood and dropped a bag with four thousand bits, grabbed the tuxedo and went home. He washed the tuxedo in case anypony had tried it on before, then he wore it. Personally, he cared about Wing being beautiful but not him. So, he assumed it OK as he did on anything.

"Wood, where are you?" asked Wing. Wood immediately got the dress off and spawned a brush, he started brushing his hair when Wing opened the door. "What have you been doing?"

"I was brushing my hair, we're getting married tomorrow!" said Wood.

"Well come on, it's time to go to The Crystal Empire, your home." said Wing. "It's your home so, Celestia and Luna decided to set our wedding up there."

"Oh, alright." said Wood. "Let's bag our stuff and take the train."

Wood grabbed his tuxedo, five thousand bits and a flower for Wing to throw when they're going on honeymoon. He also grabbed food and closed his bag.

"Alright Wing, time to go." said Wing. When they went down, three guards greeted them.

"Your highness, your train to Crystal Empire called by her highness, Princess Celestia will be here in a minute."

"Gotcha." said Wood. "Let's take a sit."

"Did you get a dress?" asked Wood.

"Not yet." lied Wing. She had accepted a diamond dress from a shopkeeper for free because she was marrying Wood. "But I'll get one at The Crystal Empire."

"OK." said Wood. "I hadn't gotten a tuxedo either."

He lied aswell and for a second time too.

"Well let's go." said Wood. Their train had arrived. They went in and slept in their special bed.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wing, come on, wake up." said Wood. "Our wedding is in ten minutes."

"OK, Wood." said Wing.

"Your highness and soon to be highness, Wing Gela." said a guard. "Welcome aboard."

When they got off, Cadance ran and greeted them.

"Hey!" said Cadance. "Glad to see you two here, safe and sound."

"It was a rough night for my sleeping." said Wing. "I had a nightmare, a battle started during our wedding."

"Those are side effects after our battle." said Wood.

"I realized." said Wing.

"Get your dress and tuxedo on, it is time for you two." said Cadance.

"Will do." said Wood.

"Bye Cadance." said Wing.

"Bye you two, will be saying the vows at the wedding so we'll meet there." said Cadance.

"I lied." said Wood and Wing to each other and pulled out their dress and tuxedo from their bags. They ran to the dressing rooms and put their clothes on, ready for the wedding. When Wood went to the wedding, Wing came along with her long wedding dress.

"Look at that beauty." thought Wood while keeping his eye on her. Cadance started speaking the vows.

"Citizens of my empire, today, is the royal wedding of these two, Prince Wood of Equestria and The Wonderbolt Captain, Wing Gela." spoke Cadance. "Prince Wood, do you take Wing Gela as your beloved wife?"

"Of course, yes, I do." said Wood.

"Wing Gela, do you take Prince Wood of Equestria as your beloved husband?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, I always will and will do." said Wing.

"Then I hereby declare you mare and colt as husband and wife." said Cadance. "May we have the rings please?"

Twilight walked over and held a cushion which had the rings. Wood gave her an angry expression and she just gave a little smile. Twilight put a sapphire ring on Wood's horn and the emerald ring that Wood had bought on Wing's left wing.

"You are now Princess Wing of Equestria." said Wood as he placed a crown on her head. The newly married couple then shared a passionate kiss in front of everypony there. They cheered, the couple walked to their carriage, ready to spend a bontiful honeymoon together. Mitchell came along.

"I was like this once, at my wedding." said Mitchell. "You will live and you will become parents together. Go to your honeymoon son, don't forget to enjoy."

"Oh, I will dad." said Wood as he laughed. He then closed the curtains and gave the flower he obtained back at Canterlot to Wing. She grabbed it and threw it, that's when she saw Rarity saying "IT'S MINE!" again and getting the flower.

"Rarity never gets old." thought Wing.


	10. Their Honeymoon and Her Pregnancy

**Chapter 10 – Their Honeymoon and Her Pregnancy (includes +18 content)**

"See Wing?" said Wood. "Your nightmare didn't come true."

"I'm glad it didn't." said Wing.

"Wanna clop?" asked Wood.

"Sure." said Wing.

"No contraceptive this time." said Wood.

"What?" said Wing. "Why?"

"Because, duh, we're married now." said Wood. "Aren't we gonna start a family? Have our own son or daughter?"

"Oh, I forgot." said Wing.

"Let's eat, I see a restaurant." said Wood.

"Come on, let's get off then." said Wing. They got off, ordered their usual meal and took the train to Canterlot.

"Come on, we're in bed, let's do it." said Wood.

"Wood!" said Wing. "We can't! This is the train bed, we're gonna do it in our own bed."

"Fine." said Wood. When they arrived at their room, Wing was a newly crowned Princess. "Let's fuck."

"Whoosh." thought Wing. "Okay! Here goes..."

Wing sat on bed, turned upside down opened her back-hooves, revealing her hood.

"It looks so beautiful." said Wood.

"Wood, come on, stop staring, get your thing in it." said Wing. Wood put his thing inside her hood and started fucking her. Wing filled the place with moans, she thought she wasn't ready for parenthood but she couldn't stop Wood now. He already felt climax and didn't want to stop.

"Wood, fuck me HARDER!" demanded Wing. Wood used his super speed to pound away faster. Wing didn't moan anymore, she screamed. She screamed like she was in hell and was burning. Wood then gave a little moan as Wing's pain stopped and she felt something inside her.

"Did you cum?" asked Wing when she saw Wood stop.

"Yeah, enjoyed that?" asked Wood.

"It was painful but it gave me an awesome feeling." said Wing.

"Well." said Wood while collapsing on her left. "No contraceptive, there you go."

"Wood, I'm scared of pregnancy." said Wing. "And what if I can't lead my team for some time?"

"Every mare is scared of pregnancy, Wing." said Wood. "And, I believe the co-captain, Rainbow Dash has got that covered for you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Wing.

"Well, sleep my beauty." said Wood. "Tomorrow, maybe you'll be pregnant."

"OK." said Wing and closed her eyes. They slept for seven hours until Wing felt pain.

"Wood, Wood!" said Wing as she touched Wood. "I got a stomachache!"

"What?" said Wood. "You should have a pregnancy test once it's fully morning, have this sleeping pill."

He gave her a sleeping pill. Wing took it and fell asleep.

 **AT THE MORNING**

"Will you be OK?" asked Wood.

"Wood, since when have I not been OK?" said Wing.

"Well, alright." said Wood. "But, I'll still be worried about you."

There was one birth doctor, Wing knew in Canterlot. Dr. Astonishing. Wing decided to visit him.

"Hello, doctor." said Wing while entering his office.

"Your highness." said the doctor while he bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a pregnancy test." said Wing. "I had this stomachache in the night."

"Well, get over to that room with the other doctors and let's run an ultrasound on your stomach." said the doctor.

"Thanks." said Wing.

"You are fully welcome." said the doctor.

"Get her highness to that ultrasound machine, she has ordered a pregnancy test from us and we cannot fail." said the doctor to his comrades.

"Yes, doctor." said six other doctors. They mounted the ultrasound device on Wing's stomach and scanned, when one of the doctors saw a white dot, she told Wing.

"You're highness, you're pregnant." she said.

"I am pregnant." thought Wing.

"Okay, thanks, I'll leave now." said Wing and went to tell Wood.

"Wood." she said as she took a breath and thought 'here goes'. "I'm... in fact... pregnant."

"Wing, I." said Wood when happiness appeared in him. "I can't believe it. That's awesome!"

He hugged her, fatherhood was a hard one but he knew he was up for it.

"Kreta, Kreta!" said Wood while looking for Kreta. "I gotta tell you something."

"Yes?" said Kreta. "What is it?"

"My wife is pregnant." said Wood.

"Really?" asked Kreta. "Have you told the others about the news?"

"No, we're gonna do so now though." said Wood.

"Alright, I gotta finish this work I got from Princess Celestia." said Kreta.

"What work?" asked Wood.

"She gave me over a million of papers to finish, if I don't, she said I'll be banished from Equestria all eternity." said Kreta.

"Wait a minute, I need to have a word with her." said Wood.

"Great, I hope you can set things right Wood, she thinks I'm still that evil self you told about me." said Kreta. Wood rushed to Celestia's throne room and saw her there.

"Celestia, did you give Kreta those papers?" asked Wood.

"Yes, so what's up?" said Celestia.

"Celestia, should I keep telling you or tell you a thousand times, I told you that he's welcome to stay here!" shouted Wood at Celestia's face.

"No, he's not!" said Celestia. "He's the enemy and a face of danger, you should get banished right away for this disgrace of keeping him here, pray you're royalty."

"I don't give a shit." said Wood. "You take that work from him now!"

"Make me." said Celestia.

"You got it." said Wood and sent Celestia out of the throne and sat on it. "Yeah, there you go."

"Get out of that throne, right now!" said Celestia.

"Make me." said Wood. When Celestia teleported, she was just sent back to the door of the room. "Ah, course you can't, just remembered that."

"Fine, give the papers back to me." said Celestia.

"Great, keep it that way." said Wood and went to Kreta. "Here, give me the papers. I made Celestia let you free."

"What am I, without you Wood?" said Kreta. Wood then went to the balcony and announced the news using The Royal Canterlot Voice.

" **Every citizen of Equestria, this is Prince Wood of Equestrian Royalty.** " announced Wood. " **I am here to say that we'll be welcoming a new member to the royal family soon. Have a nice day everypony.** "

Ponies started cheering for the couple and their to-be-born child.

 **7 MONTHS LATER**

"Hi, your highness." said a doctor as he bowed.

"I have come here to inform you that your birth may start today, tell me if your her highness, Princess Wing feels her water breaking." said the doctor.

"You got it." said Wood. He went over to Wing who was in bed while in a little pain from her filly or foal's kicks. "You doing okay, sweet?"

"I'm okay, just that our little one is kicking." said Wing.

"I wonder what he's doing in there." said Wood.

"Probably trying to get out of here." said Wing when she recieved instant pain and felt something go out of her hood. "Wood, I think my water broke."

" **DOCTORS, OUR CHILD IS COMING!** " said Wood using The Royal Canterlot Voice. The doctors rushed into the room and put Wing on a portable bed.

"I'm sorry your highness, you cannot come and see our operation." said Dr. Astonishing.

"Hell, yes I can." said Wood and sent him miles away.

"What are you doing?!" shouted the other doctors.

"Get your mouth shut, I'm the one who's seen her private parts and I'll ensure you don't." said Wood. Once the doctors helped him get Wing's bed to the surgery room, Wood ordered them to leave and locked the door.

"Wood, what are you doing?" asked Wing.

"I'm the one delievering our child, because I can't allow doctors to see your private part." said Wood.

"Wood, if you're getting our child then do it now because **I'M IN PAIN!** " said Wing.

"Wing, if you don't push then how can I get him outta there?" said Wood, Wing started pushing the child out of her hood and continued. "Oh, I see his head."

Wood pulled the child for sometime and had Wing hold his hoof.

"He's almost out." said Wood. "Hang in there, Wing. Hang in there."

"Aghh!" Wing continously screamed. Until she felt a little filly escape her hood. Then the doctors broke the door and said: "HELP THE PRINCESS!"

"Shh, you're ruining it." whispered Wood.

"Wood, tell me this isn't a dream." said Wing.

"Course, not." said Wood. "It's our little Princess. She is in our hooves now."

"You littl-" said Dr. Astonishing while being interrupted by Wood once again, Wood held him and spoke.

"Leave my wife alone." said Wood while giving the old stallion, a dirty look.

"Whatever you want, your highness." he said and Wood threw him to the elevator. Their child was a little pink filly with wings, green eyes and a green mane. She moved around in her mother's hooves and looked at her father.

"Papapapa." the filly tried to talk.

"What do you think we should name our beautiful?" asked Wood.

"Mystify Wind." answered Wing.

"Welcome to life, our little Mystify." said Wood, the family hugged together. Mystify started crying.

"I think she wants to be fed." said Wood. He turned to the doctors. "Out, now."

Wing started feeding the filly as she looked at her with her eyes.

"She will grow." said Wood. "And be just like us."

"She carries our blood." said Wing. "She might aswell have our powers and my wing powers."

"You're the mare, she's the filly." said Wood. "Duh, origins."

 **Will continue**


	11. The King of Equestria

**Chapter 11 – The King of Equestria (Includes +18 Content)**

It had been a year since Mystify had been born. While Luna was walking, she saw her sister in the library of Canterlot, messing around while searching things in the books.

"Sister, what are thou doing?" asked Luna.

"I'm searching information about the king of our realm." said Celestia.

"Why do thou think, I'm here?" said Luna. "Wood has spotted a white alicorn, trying to enter our limits."

"What?" said Celestia in shock. "An alicorn?"

 **VISION OF TWO MINUTES AGO**

A white alicorn, broke a stone prison in the dragon lands and flought to Canterlot. He shot the dragons in his way and arrived at Canterlot when he was suddenly stopped by Wood.

"Who are you?" asked Wood. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The white stallion revealed his wings to prove that he was alicorn and he was of royalty.

"Alright then, follow me." said Wood.

 **BACK TO NOW**

"Wood better bring him here." said Celestia.

"He alredy is getting him here." said Luna.

Wood came in while kissing Wing, making Celestia jealous again, their daughter was inside a magic chamber of her father.

"My granddaughters." said the alicorn.

"Who are you?" asked Celestia. "We don't know you."

"I'm your grandfather." said the alicorn. "King Sanger Autumn of Equestria."

"There is a king of our land?" asked Wing.

"Yes." said Sanger. "Celestia and Luna are the daughters of my daughter, Lerette."

"I remember, Lerette was my mother until I grabbed Luna and left the place at age eightteen."

"Yes." said Sanger. "Then your parents got sick of their sadness for you and lost their life. My daughter, lost. I was created by a very first group of dragons in a lost land, really far away from here. About ninetysix hours of flying."

Wood looked at him sometime and said: "Bullshit."

"I'm almost dead." said Sanger. "I want to leave my position as King to one of the royals."

"Our newest Prince is Wood." said Celestia.

"Very well, then." said Sanger. "Take my position."

"Wait a second." said Luna. "How did thou exist?"

" _I and your grandmother who died of age had been created by the very oldest male and female dragons, when I escaped the dragonlands, I saw your grandmother who was the new Queen of the place. When I saw her, she was more beautiful than anything I could imagine. I wanted to marry her. When she saw my type same as her. She was surprised. She also started loving me, after a year of dating, we got married. We had only one child, my daughter, Lerette. She found a unicorn named Cetella Rumourstrue. They dated, I blocked them, I grounded Lerette but whatever I did, she married him in secret and Cetella became Prince. They had two daughters, Celestia and Luna, they're you. Then when you left at age eightteen, Cetella's heart stopped and my daughter, your mother, Lerette came back to me, always crying. She got sick for not having you and Cetella with him anymore. I ordered every cure there, doctors told me it was sadness and there was no possible cure to stop it when it started already. Lerette died, I went back to the dragonlands and was imprisoned there for my life's next two thousand years._ " told Sanger. "Today, I have escaped but my heart hasn't been holding to life very well and I'm feeling like it's going to stop soon. I want to leave my life to whoever is up for it and commit suicide."

"What?" said Celestia. "No, don't suicide. I'm sure you can live with us."

"I have no future, granddaughter." said Sanger. "I'll jump of a window here."

 **NEXT DAY, AT THE DECLARAGE**

"Everypony, today, I'm leaving my duty here and dying." said Sanger. Wood and Wing came as they were gonna be King and Queen.

"Prince Wood of Equestria, swear to me that you will do your duties as King and be a good king of our realm." said Sanger.

"I accept and swear." said Wood.

"Princess Wing of Equestria, swear to me that you will do your duties as Queen and be a good queen of our realm." said Sanger.

"I will, I swear." said Wing.

"Then, I hereby declare you King Wood and Queen Wing of Equestria." said Sanger, when everypony started cheering and getting sad for Sanger's jump, Sanger leaned into their ear. "Don't let me down."

Sanger walked to the special window prepared from him.

"Goodbye everypony." said Sanger as he jumped through the window and landed to the ground, filled with blood and destroyed organs. The guards grabbed his body and put it into a coffin, doctors got masks on and cleaned the ground of blood."

That night, Wing and Wood went to their room, when Wood saw a special and tall book, reaching their roof, at his desk. He teleported to the top of it and looked at it. Words were written as a present. 'From I, King Sanger, if you see this, then you know I'm already dead. This is my journal. All of my memories are stored in here. To be King, you must learn the history and origins of Equestria. Stay strong.'

"It's from Sanger." said Wood. "His journal since he was... three?"

"Whoa, that must have all of his memories until now." said Wing.

"It has an interesting read, there is a part that includes war." said Wood. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Sure." said Wing.

" _Day 1, we're crossing the river and going to Tonia. Boats have loaded flak and ships have loaded cannons. We're sailing out to the sea, my newborn daughter is with my wife at my castle. The enemy earth ponies and unicorns waiting there are well-prepared from what our spies told us. They prepared cannons to take our vessels down. We will strike at our finest hour. I hope, I see my daughter and wife again._ "

" _Day 2, we're over there. Cannons fired, missiles went to charge. Planes dropped bombs. Explosions filled our vessels as we didn't stop crossing. We already had lost over five hundred of fine soldiers. When we finally arrived at the docks, beams were shot everywhere. I flought and took them from the air, the first invasion at Tonia was down._ "

" _Day 3, today is my daughter's birthday and I'm not there to see it. We went through the forests and took out some enemies waiting for us. We got a fifty kilometer path ahead of us. There are many temples, crawling with enemies. We've destroyed them all. There are also enemies hiding in trees. We lost over ninety soldiers in this forest. We cannot stop our charge._ "

" _Day 4, we've reached the airfield and took out many radars settled in place. Some beams met us, I was hit today, I'm currently wounded. If we don't get our supply drop soon. I fear, I will die and never see the status of my daughter._ "

" _Day 5, we've recieved our supply drop, finally. I've taken a medical supplies kit and used some medicine liquid and bandages from it. I'm now crossing the final frontier of last stand with my newly dropped parasoldiers._ "

" _Today is the final frontier and last stand of our battle, the last of enemies left. We freed the only Tonians left who were prisoned, a mare and her husband. We've shot the last group of our enemies left. We captured the town hall and put the last two Tonians we've found, there. We've declared them duke and duchess of Tonia. They've changed the land's name and put it Maretonia. I've left home, gladly seeing my daughter and wife again._ "

"That's one hell of a war." said Wing.

"It's not just a fight." said Wood. "These are the origins of Maretonia."

"Looks like we're now King and Queen, Wood." said Wing. "What do we do now?"

"We serve our subjects, kindness and loyalty." said Wood. "I never thought there would be a King and Queen of Equestria, looks like I was wrong."

"At least, now we know." said Wing. "Just look at our little Princess."

Wood kissed her lips and family hugged with their sleeping daughter.

"I wish we also had a son." said Wood.

"If you want a son, then you gotta cum in me again." whispered Wing to Wood's ear.

"I guess, you're right." said Wood. "But are you sure? You instantly fell pregnant in the night I cummed in you."

"It's your choice." said Wing. "You want another foal or filly or not, do it."

"Alright, let's put our Princess to her bed and fuck in the toilet." said Wood.

"Why in the toilet?" asked Wing.

"If we fuck here then she will hear your moans." said Wood.

"You're right." said Wing as she put Mystify to her little bed. They went to the toilet and locked the door.

"Let me suck that." said Wing as she put Wood's thing into her mouth. It became rock-hard. "Fuck me hard."

"As you want, Queen." said Wood in a seductive way. He put his thing in her hood and started pounding.

"Aaaah!" she started screaming and moaning loudly. Wood had to apply a no-insound spell to the door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, cum. CUM! I want it! Give me me me me!"

After he kept pounding at her for twenty minutes, Wood felt something coming out of his thing. He groaned as he released a few loads of cum into her hood. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her hood, her neck and her lips.

"Let's get out and sleep." said Wood.

"Yeah." said Wing as she opened the door. They went to bed and slept. Next morning, Wing didn't have any stomach pain at all. It was a pretty normal day, that usually happened with mares being pregnant with colts. She still wanted to run a pregnancy test and when she did, nothing came up yet, she assumed it was normal and continued her life, in a month, she felt pains again.

"Wing, I think you're pregnant again." said Wood.

"I think so, I'll have a test after breakfast." said Wing. When she went to the test, she did learn she was pregnant again. And she also asked the gender of the foal or filly inside of her. The doctors said it was a male. She went to Wood to tell that his wish had came true.

"Wood!" said Wing with a slight happiness on her face. "I'm pregnant with a colt!"

"Really?!" said Wood. "I can't believe it, we're having a son!"

The two hugged and kissed, Wing looked down at her stomach and knew her pregnancy would be difficult and painful but she knew she could handle it.


	12. Mystify's Brother

**Chapter 12 – Mystify's Brother**

Wing had been living her pregnant state for some time, she already had one child and she was Mystify, their very first.

Mystify couldn't talk yet. She was in her father's hooves and was sleeping. Wood kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little angel." said Wood quietly. He then went to Wing who's stomach size was now the same as an apple pie from Sweet Apple Acres.

"You feeling OK?" asked Wood as he sat on the bed.

"I can feel him pushing, he must be searching a way out." said Wing.

"It's still early though." said Wood. "And your water hasn't broke, has it?"

"No." said Wing. "It hasn't. Agh!"

"What, what happened?" asked Wood.

"It's okay, he punched." said Wing.

"What do you think he'll be?" asked Wood. "Unicorn or pegasus."

"I think he'll be unicorn." said Wing. "You are."

"Although, my father was an alicorn and I wasn't." said Wood. "I was a unicorn like my mother."

"We'll see when he's out." said Wing. The two shared a kiss on the lips and slept.

 **THE MORNING**

"It's getting more painful Wood." said Wing as she woke up.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." said Wood.

"Will I?" said Wing.

"Yes, you will." said Wood. "You'll always be fine."

"I'm a pregnant Queen, how can I be fine?" asked Wing.

"He'll get outta there soon." said Wood.

"I sure hope that is soon." said Wing. Wood went out and went to the restaurant portion of Canterlot Castle. He grabbed Wing's favorite foods and drink then he went back to the room with a plate being carried by his magic.

"Wood, is that for me?" asked Wing.

"Course it is." said Wood and gave Wing the plate. Mystify woke up and started crying. "I think Mystify pooped."

"Same, it's smelly." said Wing.

"Let me change her pooping cloth." said Wood. When he opened Mystify's pooping cloth, it was full of poop and it smelled everywhere, he was changing it in the toilet so Wing wouldn't get affected by the smell. Once he changed it, he quickly opened the door and shot the pooping cloth into the trash can from the window. Then he grabbed Mystify and went in the bed with her in his hooves.

"I just don't know how we can handle being King and Queen." said Wood.

"We'll do our duties still but a little harder than usual." said Wing.

"I hope you're right." said Wood.

"Of this pregnancy, I haven't been able to lead the Wonderbolts either. "said Wing.

"I'm going to speak with Kreta." said Wood.

"Will you be OK?" asked Wing. "I'm worried he might hurt you."

"He isn't evil anymore." said Wood. "Besides, when have I not been fine?"

"Okay." said Wing. "Careful."

"I will." said Wood as he walked out of the door and went to Kreta's room. "Kreta. What are you doing?"

"Celestia blocked me in this room." said Kreta.

"For what?" asked Wood.

"She said that I'll hurt ponies again." said Kreta.

"What?!" said Wood.

"Yeah, she said I'll kill them and murder them." said Kreta. "And she also said that I was fooling you."

"She did this?" asked Wood.

"Yes." said Kreta.

"Let her have a speech with the new King." said Wood.

"I know the oldest alicorn and king gave you his role." said Kreta. "And then killed himself."

"I didn't want him to." said Wood. "He still did it."

Wood went to Celestia and saw her on Wing's throne.

"Tell me what you're doing on that throne." said Wood.

"I am the true Queen, and you're just a Prince." said Celestia.

"Wrong, he gave me the role of King, and my wife is Wing, she's the Queen." said Wood.

"I'll kill you." said Celestia. She tried to beam Wood but he just returned it using his hoof.

"I'm not getting out of this throne." said Celestia. "You gotta kill me to get me out."

"I won't kill you, but I bet I could stun your ass and drag you outta there." said Wood. "Why'd you prison Kreta in his room?"

"Because, I don't want any more ponies hurt." said Celestia.

"You do." said Wood. "And you're not getting away with it."

Wood used his horn to stun Celestia and threw her to the hall. He applied a spell on the king and queen throne so that Celestia would be teleported to the hall instantly if she moved her position to them. He went back to Kreta and told him that he was free to do anything he wanted. He then went back to Wing.

"I just solved another thing, Celestia wants your throne." said Wood.

"What?!" said Wing in shock and quite a scare. "She can't have it!"

"Don't worry, she won't ever be able to get to it." said Wood and pointed at his horn. "Duh, spells."

"Wood, it's painful, here's Mystify." said Wing while she gave Mystify to Wood.

"Don't worry, It'll be over." said Wood.

"Please end it now." said Wing.

"If I do then you'll lose the foal." said Wood.

"Oh." said Wing. "Right."

"Anyway, Kreta was prisoned by Celestia again." said Wood. "I had to free him."

"What if Celestia is right?" asked Wing.

"She isn't." said Wood. "She wants to not let him to the castle. Don't be like her, Wing."

"I won't, hope you made the right decision though." said Wing.

Mystify started crying again.

"I think she wants to be fed." said Wood.

"Here, give her." said Wing. Wood gave Mystify to Wing, she started feeding her with her milk.

"Can't believe you wanted this pregnancy though." said Wing.

"We'll have a Prince soon, and a brother for Mystify." said Wood.

"I know." said Wing. "It's just a lot to take in though, for now atleast. I'm looking after a filly while carrying a foal in my stomach."

"He'll be born soon enough." said Wood.

"What should we name him?" asked Wing.

"I was thinking of Quill Faithful." said Wood.

"Whoa, alright." said Wing. "That's the greatest name I've heard in years."

"We'll put him the name when he's born." said Wood.

"I got you." said Wing. "For now we wait."

"After a month." said Wood. "He'll be outta you."

 **Will continue**


	13. Their Son

**Chapter 13 – Their Son**

A month had passed like Wood had said, Wood and Wing were talking in bed.

"How are you doing?" asked Wood.

"I think I'm good." said Wing. "Our son is pushing just like how Mystify was."

"Well, our little Quill will be out soon." said Wood.

"Wood, I'm feeling like something is coming out of me." said Wing.

"Is it your water?" asked Wood.

"Yes!" screamed Wing in pain. "My water broke!"

"Alright, I'm taking him out." said Wood and leaned to Wing's hood. "Push! Oh, I see his mane."

"TAKE HIM OUT OF THERE!" shouted Wing in Wood's face while being in continous pain.

"He's coming out." said Wood. "His stomach is here. His hooves, his tail..."

The foal went out of her. Wood gave him a quick bath and wrapped him in a towel, he gave the foal to Wing, who's pain had now stopped.

"Wood, look at our son." said Wing. Mystify woke up due to Wing's screaming. Wood picked her up and changed her pooping bag. Then he gave her to Wing, she fed her. Wood put a pooping bag to Quill, their new son.

"He's Quill Faithful, right?" said Wood.

"Yes, he is." said Wing.

"Welcome to the world, Quill." said Wood.

 **ABOUT FIVE YEARS LATER**

Wood was getting prepared for the first day of his children's school. He saw Kreta behind him, he wanted to ask something.

"Kreta, what can I do for you?" asked Wood.

"Wood, I know it's been great but, can you make me five and and give me wings?" asked Kreta.

"Are you really sure?" asked Wood. "I'm not sure I can do that, the results may be disasterous."

"I am, I don't care if I die, I haven't learnt anything in my life." said Kreta.

"Well OK." said Wood and closed his eyes, he then opened them red and used it on Kreta, he made him younger and closed his eyes, when he opened them, Kreta was five and was a little pegasus. "Is that done?"

"I think it is done." said Kreta.

"Stay in your room, Kreta, ponies are here that can hurt you." said Wood. He then went to get Quill and Mystify. At the moment, they were arguing.

"No way, you always beat me." said Mystify as Wood snuck up on them.

"No, I don't, there has been times, you've beaten me." said Quill.

"You two, it's time for your first day in school." said Wood.

"No, way." said Quill. "School is boring, I'm not going there."

"You mean where we learn about magical things?" asked Mystify. "Those are rather interesting."

"Unfourtanately, Mystify, you haven't got a horn, Quill is the one that can do magical abilities." said Wood. "You can fly."

"That doesn't seem fair." said Mystify.

"It's our species, Mystify." said Wood.

"Then why didn't you marry an alicorn?" asked Mystify.

"I married your mother because I loved her, and she has very special abilities too." said Wood. "I'm sure you will be like your mother and Quill, I'm sure you'll be like I am."

"Oh, alright." said Mystify. "So I learn about flying and he learns about magic?"

"He will learn about magic." said Wood. "Quill, I'm a hundred percent certain that I didn't make your mother born you too if you aren't going to listen to your lessons and become a unicorn with abilities just like us."

"I got you dad, magic doesn't sound boring." said Quill. "I thought I was gonna learn boring flying."

"You will learn what I have." said Wood. "I'm your teacher at your class."

"YOU'RE his teacher?" asked Mystify.

"I am." said Wood.

"But who is mine?" asked Mystify.

"Your mother." said Wood.

"No, way, my mother?" said Mystify.

"Yeah, you're going to the best and easiest classes that exist." said Wood. "These classes are only limitedly available. They're at the new school department I've built."

"I assume that's where we're going?" asked Quill.

"Yes, son." said Wood. "Your mother is already at Mystify's class, we should get a move on. Come with me."

Wood took his son and daughter and went to the school department that he had built. Once they were there, he showed Mystify where her class was and then went to his class with Quill.

"Everypony, today I would very like to introduce my son here." said Wood. "He is Prince Quill Faithful, son of Queen Wing and I."

"He is of royalty?" asked a blue colt.

"Yes." said Wood. "Quill, who would you like to sit next to. We've got a few choices. First choice, you can sit with Weatherfalls. Second choice, you can sit with Water. Third choice, you can sit with Aqua. Fourth choice, you can sit with Jelly."

"I'd like to sit next to Aqua, thanks." said Quill.

"Alright." said Wood. "Everypony, today we learn about your horns."

"Hey, dude." said Aqua who was the blue colt. "How is it like, in royalty?"

"I don't have duties yet, but after growing up, dad says we do duties." said Quill.

"Well, time to learn what these on top of our heads are." said Aqua.

"Horns are things that cannot go out of your head, you are born with them if you are supposed to be a unicorn, they can get allergies and are the source of your magic, your horn will only make magic if you know how to guide it." said Wood.

 **AT MYSTIFY'S CLASS**

"Hello students." said Wing as she went in with Mystify. "This is my daughter, Mystify. From now on, she is in our class. Where would you to like to sit Mystify?"

"Next to her." said Mystify while pointing out a bright red pegasus filly.

"Alright, her name is Lavender Scarlett." said Wing.

 **AFTER CLASS**

Wood and Wing both let their students home. As Wood was about to pick up Quill, he turned around to see that no Quill was there.

"Quill!" shouted Wood. "Quill!"

He teleported everywhere but couldn't find Quill, he sent out guards to look out everywhere and search.

 **MEANWHILE**

Aqua had told Quill about a group of about a hundred pegasi who had invaded Cloudsdale. And that they should fight against them.

Quill put his head out from a cloud. Aqua did the same.

"See them anywhere?" asked Aqua.

"They're there." said Quill while pointing the group, having their break.

"How do you think, we should strike?" asked Aqua.

"Run 'em over with magic." said Quill.

"That won't work, they can still get up here, they're pegasi remember?" said Aqua. "The only way we're standing here is the spell I'm keeping on."

"Then we take a slight little journey inside these clouds." said Quill.

"With ya, friend." said Aqua. The two colts dag inside clouds with their horns as they moved on to where the group was at.

"Time for this horn to do that spell my father did." said Quill.

"What does it do?" asked Aqua.

"It blocks the pegasi, you desire from standing on clouds." said Quill.

"Do it dude, if we get these guys, Cloudsdale will be free." said Aqua. Quill selected a hundred+ pegasi there and applied the spell. They all fell off the clouds.

"Come on, we gotta get the guards to the exact ecvator position they hit their land on." said Quill.

"Which guards?" asked Aqua.

"The royal guards at my castle." said Quill. Aqua followed him as he guided. "Guards! Fast! We got a big group of pegasi who were trying to take possesion of Cloudsdale. You must arrest them quickly."

"Since when do I take orders from you little foal?" said the guard.

"Because I'm Quill Faithful, son of King Wood Chipper." said Quill. The guard got his pegasi soldiers and Quill, Aqua showed them where the pegasi fell to.

"You think, they'll succeed?" asked Aqua.

"They must, come on!" said Quill. "We must get my father!"

"Whoa, those are royal chambers, I'm not permitted there." said Aqua.

"Relax dude, you're with me." said Quill. Aqua followed him to his father. "Dad! We caught some enemies of Cloudsdale, you really should take a look."

"Son, I've been looking for you all day." said Wood. "Where are those enemies?"

"Follow those guards." said Quill.

"On you." said Wood and teleported to them.

"How old are you, Quill?" asked Aqua. "I'm four and a half, my sister's five, she's older than me."

"It's funny, because I'm the same age." said Quill. "And my sister is the same age aswell."

"Really?" asked Aqua.

"Yes." said Quill.

"Whoa." said Aqua.

"What is your sister's name?" asked Quill. "Mine is Mystify, she's a pegasus."

"Mine is Blaise." said Aqua.

"OK." said Quill. "I'll see you later Aqua, your parents must be searching for you."

"Same, Quill." said Aqua. "Let's give walking a shot tomorrow. I'm interested in the royal chambers."

"Gotcha." said Quill. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Aqua.

 **Will continue**


	14. When a Colt Enters Mystify's Life

**Chapter 14 – When a Colt Enters Mystify's Life**

Mystify wanted to go out but her parents wouldn't let her, they thought she could get ponynapped.

"Father, mother, please just for five minutes, I want to see what my world looks like." said Mystify.

"No, you're young to do this, fillies don't go out until they grow up." said Wood.

"That is unless if three guards come with you." said Wing. Wood was going to reject because he didn't want her to find love, Wing blocked his mouth. "Go before your father gets to you, get three guards, if I don't see guards with you then you're coming here."

"OK, mom." said Mystify. She went outside and looked at her home, how it looked outdoors. Kreta was walking outside too, he saw Mystify and assumed it was a grown-up. Guards saw him and stood in front of him to make sure he wouldn't approach Mystify. "Hey guards, who is that?"

"No one." said the guards as they gave a little smile and stood in front of Kreta. Mystify turned her head to any direction but the guards would block it, when she tried to fly, she fell on the ground. So she fooled them as if she was going to go right but just rushed behind them. "Princess, wait!"

"Hello, who are you?" asked Mystify.

"I'm Kreta." said Kreta.

"Kreta?" said Mystify. "Believe, I've heard of that name before."

"I'm sure you have." said Kreta. The guards came and threw him away.

"Hey!" said Mystify. "Stop! That's my friend!"

"Princess, we can't." said a guard. "We were ordered by King Wood to ensure that you don't come in contact with anypony."

"We'll see about that." said Mystify. She opened her wings and gave it all she'd got. She was able to fly a little, she tried to flap her wings slowly, one of the pegasus guards came up and grabbed her.

"Hey, no, stop!" said Mystify while being brung to Wood.

"Thanks, guards." said Wood. "You're never going outside again."

"But daddy, why won't you let me speak to anypony outside?" asked Mystify.

"I can't tell you that." said Wood, he created a magic chamber, holding Mystify and went to their room.

"Sweetheart, guards told me, she almost spoke with a colt." whispered Wood.

"Wood, I told you she can do what she wants." whispered Wing.

In the night, Wood was sleeping, Wing suddenly woke up and woke Mystify, she grabbed her and went to the hall, she closed the door and started telling Mystify, what her father's intentions were.

"Mystify, do you know why your father doesn't let you out?" asked Wing.

"No, I don't." said Mystify.

"It's because, he thinks you will fall in love early and leave us." said Wing. "Don't tell him, I told you, don't tell him that you even know. But, I'll give you a chance to speak with the colt you saw. What is his name?"

"He's Kreta." said Mystify.

"Kreta?" said Wing. "Mystify, I'm not sure that's a little one."

"He was my size." said Mystify.

"Well, OK." said Wing. "But, I'll first have to see what he looks like before you can speak."

"Okay." said Mystify. She searched for Kreta around the castle when she saw him going into a room.

"I'm sure he is there."

"That's him?" said Wing. "Then you can go and speak with him."

"OK, mom." said Mystify. She went to the door and knocked it.

"Who is it?" asked Kreta.

"Mystify." said Mystify.

"Wait a minute." said Kreta. "Why in Equestria, would you, The Princess want to see me?"

"I came to speak, can you let me in?" asked Mystify.

"Whatever you want." said the little Kreta and opened the door. He realized it was the filly he met outdoors. "It's you? Haven't we met before?"

"We met outside." said Mystify.

"What can I do for you?" asked Kreta.

"Can, I go in please?" asked Mystify.

"Course." said Kreta.

"Close the door." said Mystify.

"For what?" asked Kreta.

"Our conversation to be private." said Mystify.

"O-okay." said Kreta while not putting his eyes apart her. They sat down and started talking.

"Look, my father does not want you to see you, okay?" said Mystify. "My mother gave me a chance to speak with you in secret so let's do so."

"That's strange, because I've known your father quite well, I have to tell you something secret." said Kreta.

"Yes?" said Mystify.

"I was twenty, upon reading a book, I learnt that Wood could give me wings but would age me down." said Kreta. "Normally, I'm old."

"You're normally old?" said Mystify. "Well, what do you know about him?"

"He took away something by ol' scientists that made me destroy your land, this, is a copy of before I ruined it." said Kreta.

"You were normally an earth-pony?" asked Mystify.

"Yes." said Kreta. "Without your father, I'm a nothing."

"But if you two know yourselves very-well, why won't he let me with you?" asked Mystify.

"He doesn't know it's me, you gotta tell him yourself or I'm pretty sure we'll never be able to meet again." said Kreta. "This is your only chance, right?"

"It is." said Mystify. "Thanks for the time."

"You're quite welcome here, keep it secret whenever you want if you have permission to walk in the castle." said Kreta.

"Will do, bye." said Mystify.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Mystify woke her father up and told him that she wanted to tell him something in private. Wood walked with her to the hall and they talked.

"Listen, I know you don't want me to meet colts, but the colt I met is Kreta." said Mystify. "He knows you doesn't he? And yet you know him too."

"How do you know?" asked Wood.

"I spoke with him yesterday night." said Mystify.

"Sweetie, then it's okay, I trust him." said Wood. "You don't have to keep it secret if it's Kreta."

"Alright daddy." said Mystify.

"But just let me have one moment with him, OK?" asked Wood.

"Sure." said Mystify, nervously awaiting her father decide what he was gonna do or say to Kreta. Wood opened Kreta's door and saw him, looking out of his window while in bed.

"Kreta, can I ask you something?" said Wood.

"Wood, sure what is it?" asked Kreta.

"My daughter told me, you and her spoke." said Wood.

"Wood, that's true but there's something else I feel for her, I just don't know if I've reached my age back to say it to her." said Kreta.

"What?" asked Wood.

"I love your daughter, Wood." said Kreta.

"What did you say?" said Wood.

"She's too beautiful for me, I can hardly resist not telling her." said Kreta.

"Look, when you two grow up, tell her and make her happy under any circumstance, if you hurt her, you lose my trust and get banished from this land forever." said Wood.

"You got it." said Kreta.

 **Will continue**


	15. When Quill sees an alicorn

**Chapter 15 – When Quill sees an alicorn**

Quill was at school again. A new filly was coming in, everypony froze when they saw her. She was... an alicorn.

"Is that an alicorn or am I blind?" asked Aqua.

"No you're not, she is." said Quill while having heart eyes for her.

"Ah, you fallin' in love early?" asked Aqua.

"No, no." said Quill.

"You can't hide those heart eyes, can you?" asked Aqua. "Oh, come on. Females don't interest, neither does love, living and discovering is what my life is about."

"I can't resist her." said Quill.

"Then you should go talk to her." said Aqua.

"Everypony, sit down please." said Wood. "Today, we welcome Viper into our class, she's an alicorn as you can see. Introduce yourself to us, Viper."

"My name is Viper Daisy," said Viper. "I'm four years old, and I am the daughter of-"

"Shh, don't say that to them." said Wood.

"I have wings and a horn, can I sit down please?" asked Viper.

"Sure, you can." said Wood. Viper sat down at a table next to the Aqua and Quill. Quill was the one near her, he wanted to talk to her so badly, but he was quite interested in Viper being an alicorn and he saw his father hiding it from him. When class was over, Quill went to his father and asked him out of curiousity.

"Father, what are you hiding from me?" asked Quill.

"What do you mean hiding something from you?" said Wood while sweating a little. Aqua came in.

"Yeah, pretty much, we saw you hide why Viper is an alicorn." said Aqua.

Wood looked at left and right and then left out a breath.

"Look, Viper is... Celestia's daughter." said Wood. "Okay?"

"She is, Celestia's daughter?" asked Quill. "But she's not married."

"Look, I cannot tell you why she had Viper yet, because you are young for this." said Wood and left the colts alone.

"Dude, I know what your father is hiding, I saw it in a book and it was disgusting." said Aqua.

"What is it?" asked Quill.

"It is s... ex." said Aqua. "If Celestia did it with somepony, she may have fell pregnant and had Viper."

"How do you know that?" asked Quill.

"Duh, that worst book I've ever readen." said Aqua. "Anyway, you should talk to Viper because I know you love her. Who knows, she might have the same feelings about you."

"I'll try." said Quill and went to Viper.

"Viper!" shouted Quill. "Viper, wait! Can we talk a little?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Viper.

"Look, I know your mother is Celestia." said Quill.

"How?!" asked Viper in shock.

"My father told me." said Quill.

"Well, fine." said Viper when she started to get embarassed. Her cheeks started becoming hot red at the moment Quill was with her.

"You okay?" asked Quill as he highered her head with his hoof.

"I think, I am." said Viper. "I'm lonely."

Quill hugged Viper, she felt with a friend for the first time in her life.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Viper.

"If you need anything, I'm always around." said Quill.

"Okay." said Viper and went to her bed, she thought about Quill in her dreams, she saw herself and Quill, grown up and getting married. She woke up instantly and assumed it was a mistake of her thoughts but she kept thinking about the moment that Quill had hugged her. She wanted to tell her mother.

"Mom, somepony hugged me." said Viper.

"What?!" shouted Celestia. "Who?!"

"It was somepony named Quill." said Viper.

"King Wood's son?" asked Celestia.

"Yes." said Viper. "And I don't think I'm lonely anymore."

"So you don't want me with you then?" asked Celestia.

"I dunno, it's just the moment he hugged me and the only response I made was to thank him didn't feel right." said Viper.

"Don't worry." said Celestia. "You'll be alright. He doesn't know I'm your mother."

"Actually, he does, King Wood told him." said Viper.

"He knows?" said Celestia. "But Viper, you can't be with him if he does."

"Why?" asked Viper.

"Because, he knows you're in the royal family, same as him." said Celestia.

"What's that got to do with me being with him?" asked Viper.

"I can't tell you that now, but soon enough, I will be able to." said Celestia.

"Okay, mom." said Viper as Celestia left the room.

"What does she mean?" thought Viper. When they grew up and completed school, Celestia still didn't tell her. Viper fell interestedly on her bed every day.

Quill bought water from a shop and went over to the castle while drinking it. He wanted to speak with Viper.

"Viper, you doing okay?" asked Quill.

"I don't think, I am." said Viper. "My mother keeps something from me and she says it'll happen about us."

"Do you know what she means?" asked Quill.

"No, I didn't understand it for years." said Viper.

"She means a marriage." said Quill. "She means that if I know we're in the royal family then we can't get married. But we can, because your family and my family has no association other than royalty."

"You really mean it?" asked Viper as she stood up and started walking towards Quill while slightly getting embarassed.

"I do." said Quill. "I want to tell you something. That I couldn't tell you in my young time."

"What would that be?" asked Viper while blushing and slowly starting to hold Quill's hoof.

"I'm in love with you." said Quill, "Since the first day you entered our classroom."

"You love me?" asked Viper while looking up to see Quill getting his head closer to hers.

"I always did and will always do." said Quill. The two locked their heads and looked at each other for a romantic moment. Quill moved his lips forward when Celestia entered the room and creeped them out, Quill and Viper fell to the floor.

"Sweetheart, you there?" asked Celestia.

"I am, mom." said Viper. When Celestia walked in, she saw Quill with Viper.

"What are you doing with Quill?" asked Celestia.

"We weren't doing anything." said Viper, just talking.

"Good, I hope that is true." said Celestia and left. Quill grabbed Viper and kissed her on the lips. Viper was filled of ectasy when Quill locked his lips with hers. She felt like the marriage dream she had back at her childhood. She was an alicorn, a Prince and Princess of the same land getting married felt different for her.

"I... love you a lot." said Quill.

"I do too." said Viper.

"You want to eat?" asked Quill.

"Sure." said Viper. The couple walked to the restaurants while the sun setted.

"Sister, tell me, why did thou have sex with somepony?" asked Luna.

"Luna, I thought I'd already told you that I won't te-" Celestia was interrupted.

"Sister please, I want to know who this stallion is, perhaps I've already met him in thour dreams but I've never seen him in the waking world, nor do I know his name." said Luna.

"Luna, you have to make your life's hardest swear to never tell anypony." said Celestia. "I'll kill you and the pony you tell if you do so."

"Sister, I hope to die and let thou hunt me down if I tell anypony." said Luna.

"Fine, it's Decimal Wattvolt." said Celestia. "The dark coated stallion you saw in my dreams."

"Sister, why do thou want to hide this from I." said Luna.

"Nopony than two members of the royal family know, Viper's my daughter." said Celestia.

"Sister, analyze thourself." said Luna. "Thou must need to reveal her to the public soon."

"No, I don't Luna." said Celestia.

"Sister, thou can't keep her caged in this castle for an eternity, she's grown up now, thou must let her go." said Luna.

"I cannot Luna, ponies must not know I did it with somepony." said Celestia.

"Sister, she doesn't deserve to live here forever." said Luna. "She deserves freedom like all of us."

"No she does not!" said Celestia. "I don't want her to leave me."

"She might be a Princess and an alicorn, but she needs to go and live her life." said Luna. "She's grown up now."

 **Will continue**


	16. Mystify and Kreta

**Chapter 16 – Mystify and Kreta**

"Wood, you there?" asked Kreta.

"I am." said Wood. "What may I do for you?"

"Wood, I need to tell you something in private." said Kreta, they went to his room and Kreta told him something about his daughter.

"Wood, look, you have to not tell Mystify about this." said Kreta. "But, I'm in love with your daughter."

"Oh, great." said Wood. "The young days, you liked her, now you love her, the next thing I know is you getting married?"

"What?" asked Kreta.

"Come on, Kreta." said Wood. "You can't hide that from me, I'm her father for pony's sake."

"Look, I do want to propose to her, I'm just nervous she'll reject me." said Kreta.

"Well, don't be." said Wood. "Who knows, she might also love you."

"Fine, I've dated her this much, I think I'll propose." said Kreta.

"Great!" said Wood. "Then I'll help, first, take this diamond ring. Second, on your date, stand on your knees and open the ring; tell her how much you love her and what she means for you. Third, if she accepts then plan your wedding and have this tuxedo."

"You can spawn everything in the world." said Kreta.

"True, you didn't want a horn from me, remember?" said Wood. "You wanted wings from me, although I think it's a perfect match for you and my daughter."

"I hope." said Kreta. He took a deep breath and procceeded with the proposal plan. When they entered the west castle courtyard, Mystify was rejecting proposals.

"Okay, there she is, ask her on a date." said Wood while with Kreta behind a few bushes. Kreta took a leap of faith and walked in the crowd, ponies hit him in the way through.

"The Princess is ours!" said a stallion.

"She'll accept my proposal!" said another stallion.

"No way, I'm handsome, she'll accept me!" said a third stallion. Mystify tried to see Kreta, trying to hold off strong hooves away from him while trying to get to her. Mystify grand slammed and grabbed Kreta before he fell down with all the other stallions.

"Kreta?" said Mystify. "Did you come to propose to me?"

"No, I didn't." said Kreta. "I wanted to meet up tonight."

"Oh, okay." said Mystify. A lot of stallions, she didn't know rushed to her, Kreta and Mystify started flying, Mystify tried to match Kreta's speed. She had the same speed as her mother, Wing. Pegasus stallions flought and unicorn stallions casted spells, the earth ponies left. Mystify held Kreta's hoof while smiling and reddenning. Kreta reddenned. She used her speed and left the place.

"Okay, how about my room tonight?" asked Mystify. "We can relax a little bit."

"Really?" asked Kreta knowing that she mentioned sex by relaxing and her room. "O-okay."

"Alright, everything settled and planned then." said Mystify and flought off to reject more stallions.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Mystify let out her breath after rejecting over two hundred stallions at a minute. She fell on her bed and waited for Kreta. He walked to her room as slowly as he could. He didn't want to fuck her, a royal family member. He forced himself to listen because he couldn't stare more at her beauty. Meanwhile, Wood was spying on them. Kreta entered the room and Mystify came, locked the door.

The two looked at each other and fell on her bed, kissing on the lips. Wood summoned a hole in Mystify's room's wall and watched everything they did. Kreta kissed her nipples and he inserted his thing into her hood. She moaned in ectasy while getting fucked by somepony she cared for, she enjoyed all the romance she was having. He cummed as Wood de-summoned the hole and left to his room. He told Wing about all they did.

"Wing." said Wood.

"Wood?" asked Wing as she woke up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 2 A.M. in the morning." said Wood. "Look, I caught our daughter doing something very naughty with Kreta. And she wanted it."

"What did they do?" asked Wing.

"They uhh, had sex." said Wood. "And, I think our daughter may fell pregnant."

"What?" asked Wing. "They didn't use a contraceptive?"

"Long story, short." said Wood. "They don't know what a contraceptive is."

"HE FUCKED MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT A CONTRACEPTIVE!" screamed Wing in fear of her daughter becoming pregnant at a young age.

"I'm afraid she might be." said Wood. "There is nothing we can do."

"You mean they cummed already?" asked Wing.

"Yes." said Wood. "In her birthplace."

"I wished it was her ass, he was fucking!" said Wing. "I can't believe our daughter is getting pregnant without being married."

"Me neither, It doesn't feel right." said Wood.

"Let's just sleep for now, maybe they did use a contraceptive and we don't know." said Wing.

"Okay." he grunned and kissed Wing's lips as he fell down to bed and asleep.

"Babe, you feeling okay?" asked Kreta.

"Yeah, I think so." said Mystify.

"Do you suppose it's time for me to go?" asked Kreta.

"Kreta, no." said Mystify. "Sleep with me."

"I can't do that, your father may come in." said Kreta.

"Who cares?" said Mystify. "Just come near me and have some sleep with me."

"How can I say no to you?" said Kreta.

"Is that a yes?" asked Mystify.

"Course." said Kreta and fell asleep with her.

 **Meanwhile**

Cadance was reading books in The Crystal Library while her horn suddenly lit up.

"Another sex to add to the books, it seems like." said Cadance to herself, but her horn started to glow like energy. "They didn't use a contraceptive? This won't end well."

 **Will continue**


	17. Quad Pregnant

**Chapter 17 – Quill's Relationship with Viper (Includes +18 Content)**

One day, Quill and Viper met again.

"Quill." said Viper.

"Yes?" said Quill.

"I'm worried that my mother will have me trapped in here for eternities." said Viper.

"She can't." said Quill as he hugged her. "I'll go and speak to her."

"Thank you." said Viper.

"You're all welcome." said Quill and ran around the castle, trying to find Celestia.

"Celestia, where are you?!" shouted Quill.

"Quill?" said Celestia.

"Ah, yes." said Quill. "Your daughter is worried she'll be stuck here for eternities thanks to you."

"She has to, I can't announce I have a daughter." said Celestia.

"How can't you feel heartbreak for her?" asked Quill.

"Back away." said Celestia.

"You don't even care!" shouted Quill. "Viper means nothing to you. You hate her!"

Quill sent Celestia down the hall, then he threw her to the roof, punched her until her nose started bleeding and then held her neck. Celestia ran out of breath as Quill contiiinued choking. Celestia looked pale, Viper ran to him.

"Quill, stop!" said Viper. Quill let go of Celestia, she heavily breathed and almost died. "Mother, I'm afraid I have no room for your intentions with the stallion you're with. I'd very likely leave this life-taking prison that feels like dungeons and leave you, alone."

"You're not going anywhere *coughs*, Viper." said Celestia.

"Showtime." said Quill. For the first time, Celestia saw her daughter attacking her. Quill joined in, Celestia's body went full of blood every single time they gave a punch.

"Don't- do it." Celestia barely was able to talk yet.

"Bitch." said Viper and beat her to death. They left Celestia with blood everywhere, they held her and threw her out of her window. Celestia tried to stand up and was escorted by the guards. She closed her eyes and the next time she opened them, she was in the hospital with loads of pins and bandages.

"Your highness, you were almost dead." said a guard.

"Wha—is this?" asked Celestia.

"Plaqued electropulsing magnetic pins to restore your body to it's good condition." said a doctor. Celestia was horrified and wanted to cry, but there were pins near her eyes that she couldn't.

Viper wrapped her wing around Quill while walking to the balcony so they could announce that she exists.

Celestia almost fainted when hearing what they said.

"Dear citizens of Equestria, my mother Princess Celestia has had me imprisoned in this castle for twenty years." said Viper. "She's most likely declaring evil to her daughter and cannot be trusted with her duty. I am her daughter, Viper Daisy. I was born alicorn with a unicorn father. I declare myself known to knowledge and let myself staying with my subjects from now on."

Quill and Viper walked to the hospital room and saw Celestia, hanging with pins.

"Mother, enjoyed the bloodshed and speech?" asked Viper.

"Yes." said Celestia.

"Let that be a lesson." said Quill and left with Viper, he kissed her on the lips. Viper didn't know what to say again, she already felt complete with her very own love.

 **THAT NIGHT**

Viper fell into bed with Quill while continously kissing.

"You're hot." said Viper.

"You're hotter." said Quill. They continued the kiss.

"I want to do something Quill, I'm just afraid." said Viper.

"Come on, you can tell me." said Quill.

"Well, I kinda want to have... sssss... eeex." said Viper.

"You want ME to fuck YOU?" asked Quill.

"Yes, I don't care what happens, just do this with me for sometime." said Viper.

"Everything you want, Princess of Beauty." said Quill. Viper revealed the part between her legs. Quill fisted it while Viper was sucking his thing. His thing got straightly frozen as a line, Viper gave him her hotness. He inserted it into her hood and pounded away as much as he could.

"I TAKE IT BACK." moaned Viper. "DON'T! STOP! IT'S—PAINFUL!"

"No can't do it, hot." said Quill. "I'll fuck you until that stick comes out."

Viper shouted him to stop, moaned and threteaned him to going to Tartarus, Quill released his fluids into her when she finally stopped her painful shouts, moans and screams and relaxed a little bit with the feeling inside her hood. Quill fell near her and took many breaths as he could.

"That was—good." said Viper. "We should do this again, tomorrow."

"Well alright." said Quill.

Cadance was reading books again when her horn lit up again and also indicated that no contraceptive had been used.

"Again?" said Cadance to herself. "Who are having sex?"

In the next days, Quill fucked her and cummed her again, only fair that one day, Viper got her stomach pains, she went to her mother for advise and she told her that it must've been something she ate. But then the shocking news arrived, Sunset Shimmer went back from the human world and touched her. The moment she saw that Viper was fisted and was fucked for a few days made her feel wrong. She ran back to the portal and wrote it to Twilight. She told it to Celestia and she made a bare scream as she heard it.

Viper felt pains for a few days. She suffered from something in her stomach, Quill was worried that she was poisoned but then Celestia offered her a pregnancy test, when Viper took it; she saw something that she didn't feel good about.

"Your highness, you're quad pregnant." said a doctor. Viper went to Quill and told him the news. Quill remembered the days they fucked, and when he cummed.

"This is all your fault." said Viper.

"Viper, you wanted it from me!" said Quill.

"No, I told you to stop." said Viper. "But I won't hurt you, I forgive you this time, but I'll hate you if you don't look after me during the pregnancy."

"Of course, I will." said Quill then he heard his sister, threatening Kreta.

"You made me pregnant." said Mystify.

"You rode my thing, remember?" said Kreta.

Quill and Viper looked at themselves, learning that it was common with mares.

"I'll send you to Tartarus." said Mystify.

"Please don't do it." said Kreta. "I'd rather die in agony to see your face."

"You will die." said Mystify.

"Hey!" interrupted Quill and Viper. "Sister, stop! The same thing just happened to us, it's because you're pregnant and the foal or filly inside you is changing your thoughts."

"How do we know you're right?" asked Kreta.

"Becaauuuse, it just happened to us..." said Viper.

"Oh." said Mystify.

"I'm scared though, there are four of them inside of here." said Viper while pointing at her stomach and hugging Quill.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Mystify.

"I am Celestia's daughter." said Viper. "I was born alicorn."

"The one you announced?" asked Mystify.

"Yes." said Viper. "And, I have to tell my mother something."

Viper went to the hospital room where her mother stood.

"Viper, why are you pregnant?" asked Celestia.

"I banged." said Viper.

"With who?" asked Celestia while gaining anger.

"Quill and I had sex for four days." said Viper.

"Quill?!" shouted Celestia in a bare state.

"Yes." said Viper. "I love him."

"He's on the royal family just like you!" said Celestia.

"True, but our families are completely different." said Viper. "Twilight Sparkle is the starting of Quill's family while Sanger is your starting."

"What are you gonna do with the foal or filly?" asked Celestia.

"It's not just one." said Viper. "There are four."

"Four children!" said Celestia. "How do you plan on looking after them?"

"With ourselves." said Viper. She left her mother and went to Quill, she had to ask him something. "Quill, we have to get married before our children comes out."

"I know, how about in two days?" said Quill."

 **Will continue**


	18. Battle of the Century

**Chapter 18 – Battle of the Century**

"Hello, Quill." said Aqua.

"Hello, Aqua." said Quill. "How 'r you doing?"

"Great, I guess." said Aqua. "Saw this gorgeous girl on the street, fell in love."

"You'll live it up to that at sometime." said Quill.

"Guess I will then." said Aqua.

Quill's horn started glowing, indicating that his dad was calling him.

"Hang on, I gotta go." said Quill.

"Okay then, see ya!" shouted Aqua as Quill left.

Quill went towards the hallways into the throne room of the king and queen.

"Quill, your mother's seriously ill." said Wood.

"What do you mean?" he asked at his dad at once when he saw him hugging Wing out of desperateness.

"It's okay.." she said and fell on her throne.

"Wing!" cried Wood.

"Take care... of the children." said Wing. "I have to rest."

"Mom!" screamed Quill. "What can I do to help?"

"Try to heal her with combined magic!" said Wood. "It isn't working out... dammit! Call Amethyst now!"

Quill went to the medievac central of the castle and called the lead master doctor: Amethyst Lightyhands.

"Amethyst Lightyhands, I'm Quill." said Quill. "Son of King Wood."

"What happened?" asked Amethyst. "You're in such of a hurry."

"The queen, my mom Wing is dying, we need help really quick!" said Quill.

"The queen's dying?" said Amethyst. She shouted to her team of medical experts. "The queen's dying, on my lead! Grab your tools and surgery bed!"

Amethyst's team prepared everything and followed her as Quill directed them around the magical halls.

"We're here!" said Amethyst.

"Help my wife, please!" said Wood.

Wing couldn't even speak with the pain scrounging around her body. Amethyst and her team quickly took her to the medievac central in a special room where they checked on what her symptom was. At first, they thought it was diaboligical infection but then when running a surgery on her, they discovered something way more disturbing than that. Amethyst brung the news to Wood and Quill.

"I'm very sorry, the queen has Group A Streptoccocus." said Amethyst.

Quill and Wood hugged while crying.

"She might not survive as survival towards this infection is very rare." said Amethyst. "We'll do the best we can, I'll keep you updated on the progress."

"Is mom really going to die?" asked Quill while in their bedroom.

"I don't know." said Wood and both of them continued crying.

Meanwhile, the operations were going very swell with Wing. She was set in a coma and she could lose her mind if any misguided action was done. They could not save her within two months. These words were delievered to Wood and Quill. Leaving them in utter sadness.

But suddenly, lightning struck someplace in Canterlot.

"What is going on, dad?" asked Quill.

"Hang on, son." said Wood. "Oooooh shit, I messed up badly."

"What do you mean?" asked Quill.

"No time to explain." said Wood. "Go get your friend, Aqua and rally all the ponies in this world. This sure isn't gonna turn out good."

"But I have to look after Viper!" said Quill. "She's been diagnosed with octuplet pregnancy!"

"I told Amethyst to look after her." said Wood. "You'd better get your ass moving."

"Okay then." said Quill and got Aqua, rallied all the ponies of Equestria and brung them to his dad.

"Everypony ready?" asked Wood.

"Ready!" shouted everypony.

"Marsh!" shouted Wood. "Move out!"

The sky filling, floating army of billions of ponies went to the clouds and saw somepony.

"What the?" said Aqua. "That's Celestia."

"She has Kreta's powers." said Wood.

"Hehey, isn't Kreta that pony who loves my sister?" asked Quill.

"He had powers and was evil, being controlled before I freed him and stripped him of his powers." said Wood.

"And when you did, it remained in some way?" asked Aqua.

"I set it so that if a pony got struck by lightning, they would get Kreta's powers." said Wood.

"Why the hell would you do that, dad." said Quill. "'r you crazy?!"

"Shut up and get a move on already." said Wood.

"Dad, what about Viper?" asked Quill.

"If we win," said Wood. "she will be safe. I promise you, son."

"I hope you're right." said Quill.

"Since when have I not been right." said Wood.

The army went on as Celestia flushed them out fifty by fifty while Wood, Quill and Aqua tried to assist the fight by fighting at the front.

"Go!" shouted Wood. "Go!"

They crossed the lines and kept on advancing as Celestia shot huge beams at them.

"Got my tail!" shouted Quill. "Nope! Not that time either!"

Celestia flought back and forth with the ultra speed power and managed to get away from them whatsoever.

"We won't let you through the Queen!" said everypony.

Just then, Celestia grabbed Quill and looked at him with an angry expression.

"You took my daughter away from me." said Celestia.

"You shouldn't have abused her then!" said Quill.

Celestia drilled a hole in Quill's body while he shouted in pain, his dad, Aqua and the army were all stun-locked by her powers.

Quill shouted more and more as Celestia's golden horshoe dug a hole in his shoulder. Suddenly, Viper came out and de-stan everypony including Wood and Aqua. They all used their powers at once on Celestia as Quill was released and Celestia was sent back over a billion kilometres.

Quill immediately rushed to Viper and kissed her.

"Why are you here?" asked Quill.

"To save you." said Viper and then she felt a little weak since she was at the Second Trimester.

"We need to move..." she said.

"I'll come back to you." said Quill. When he started to run, he was incredibly fast and carried Viper to her room within seconds.

"What the?" said Quill.

"Must've been another one of your superpowers." said Viper. "I have more news."

"What is it?" asked Quill. "Tell me!"

"That quad diagnose was just a signification of four octuplets." said Viper. "I have 32 babies inside of here."

She was pointing at her house big stomach which was now about 500 lbs.

"Oh my god." said Quill. "I have to return into the battle. My dad will kill me if I don't."

"Go, I'll try to handle myself." said Viper.

"I don't want to leave you though." said Quill.

"Call Sombra, only he can interfere with my mother's mind." said Viper.

"The enemy?" said Quill. "I can't do that..."

"Just do what I said Quill." said Viper. "If you want to save the world, this is your only chance."

"Okay, okay I'll do it." said Quill.

"Just go already!" she shouted at Quill. He used his newfound superspeed and flashed like a beam of light towards the Crystal Heart and looked into it. His eyes turned white and he was controlling a small copy of himself inside the heart. He took Sombra and threw him outta the heart then he went out too.

"I need you to get her." said Quill while pointing at the crazy Celestia.

"What the hell?" said Sombra. "Since when did my worst enemy turn evil? Good then, don't need to listen to you."

He took Sombra in his hoof and temporarily disabled his powers.

"You will do what I say, Sombra." said Quill.

"What if I don't?" asked Sombra.

Quill gave him a nice punch in the face which gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Okay, fine!" said Sombra. "I'll try to interfere."

"Don't try, do it!" said Quill.

"Okay...!" said Sombra. He rushed into battle and waited for his chance to come up.

"Sombra?" shouted Celestia. "Help me battle these morons who think they can defeat me."

"Sorry..." said Sombra. "Not on your side."

Celestia had to cover herself up in any manner. She could get beaten by him at any moment.

"You aren't getting through me!" said Celestia. "I want my Viper!"

"No!" shouted Quill and went faster than lightning. He prepared to protect Viper but Celestia snuck from the window and grabbed her daughter, flying away. "Fuck! I gotta help her."

At once, he started running and jumping at the clouds and made one final jump, getting Celestia's tail and biting it. She screamed in agony when Quill's sharp and rock-hard metal teeth bit her tail, blood started spitting instantly. Quill got Viper in his hooves and made a safe landing in a cloud while Celestia wasn't looking.

"Quill, you came for me." said Viper.

"Of course, how can I leave you?" said Quill and kissed her on the lips. "I gotta give Sombra the opening and then we end this."

"I believe in you." said Viper. "You got this."

"I won't dissapoint you." said Quill and went up to the skies, attacked Celestia which made her focus on him. This gave Sombra a slight little opening which he used immediately, Celestia wasn't able to dodge the spreadshot of smoke that hit her.

Quill and Aqua went to her while Wood healed the wounded. Quill struck in his horn inside her head and Aqua ripped her brain apart as Quill continued to cut it. Suddenly, she started glowing.

"What the...?" said Quill.

"I think we're screwed." said Wood. Celestia exploded and volumetric smoke filled everywhere. Everypony was coughing blood but soon they healed.

"It's over." said Wood. "We won."

Everypony saw a brutalized Celestia body. It was made of blood, skeleton and organs.

"You killed that monster." said Wood.

Everypony cheered for the day that a final battle of Equestria may seem won.

 **End of chapter**


	19. The Fall of the Queen

**Chapter 19 – The Fall of the Queen**

Wood, Quill, Aqua and Mystify were sitting at the throne room, waiting for response from Amethyst. Little did they know that this would be the last they saw and heard of Wing.

Amethyst was carrying out multiple operations to save Wing. In a month, everything got worse. Wing's blood was severely infected and her heart could stop at any moment. The family was shocked when they heard this. They cried all the time, Mystify lost hope of being a Queen and always refused, then she kept on crying with the family. Kreta was also sad, Wing brought an oppurtunity for Mystify and him to meet in the past. She also helped him fix a few messes without recieving the benefit of the doubt.

But at Sunday morning, Amethyst delievered the saddest news that the royal family had heard. Everypony from the royals gathered up to listen to the result. Three sentences that came out of Amethyst's mouth, broke their lives and hearts.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses." said Amethyst. "The queen's heart stopped, we weren't able to start it again, we removed her off life support. May she rest in peace."

Everypony in the room's eyes filled with watery tears as they cried a bunch and left everywhere wet. Wood was given one chance to see his dead wife's body and kiss her before she would rest in her safe grave.

Wood saw Wing with her eyes closed, not breathing and not moving whatsoever. She had lost her pink skin and turned to purple from the blood loss and the remaining blood being infected. He closed the top of his wife's coffin and put it on the special area of the throne room, especially prepared for Wing's coffin to stand on top of. He paid his respects along with a trillion of other ponies, this took three months until everything was quiet. Wood was always sad. Nothing, even his son or daughter could make him happier. Quill returned to Viper and delievered the sad news, she couldn't move without help and slept all the time after having her food.

"Hello, Viper." said Quill. She woke up immediately and saw Quill, standing in front of her.

"Quill..." said Viper.

"Sssh.. It's okay." said Quill. "I got bad news."

"What.. is it?" asked Viper while not being able to move.

"My mom, the queen passed three months ago." said Quill.

"Why didn't you told me this earlier?" asked Viper.

"Because I didn't want to disturb you, with your state." said Quill. "It pains me the same amount to see you like this. Do you want to pay your respects?"

"Of course, I do." said Viper. Quill had very strong enough magic just like his father so he carried Viper in a chamber with the bed and put her near the coffin. She paid her respects and Quill moved her back. In the next days, Wood regained some of the pieces of life that he had lost and finally set up a foal shower to surprise Viper.

"Hello, dad." said Quill.

"Hello, son." said Wood. "I prepared your marefriend, Viper a foal shower. Meet me at the gates of this location." as he handed him a fine paper with a location on it.

"We won't be late, dad." said Quill.

"I know you won't." said Wood.

They went to the foal shower and were greeted by Wood, Aqua, Mystify and Kreta.

"Hi, brother." said Mystify.

"Hi, sister." said Quill.

"Kreta here is worried about my stomach while he should be worried more of Viper's." said Mystify.

"I've been worrying all day." said Quill. "There is something you should know. She has four octuplets, 32 babies."

"What?!" asked Mystify in a huge shock.

"It's painful for her, I've been watching out for her all day." said Quill.

"Let's have your sister and Viper get in there then, don't worry you two, Amethyst is there." said Wood.

"You go in and have that shower, I'll meet you back out here." said Quill.

Mystify and Viper chatted sometimes while in the foal shower, Amethyst helped Viper all the time. When they came out, Quill was ready to surprise.

"Viper, we've had good memories together, I've stood up my life dedicated to you." said Quill while on his knees. "Will you marry me? Will you become my wife?"

"How can I say no?" said Viper. "Yes!"

Everypony cheered for the couple, finally getting married. They called a 'rariot' and went in it, Viper didn't fit in very well and her stomach squashed Quill's face but he didn't complain. He was very happy.

Once they returned home, Quill set Viper on the bed and waited all night while she slept. He brought her breakfast and since her stomach was huge, she used it as her table. They talked about things when Cadance came in for a visit to say the vows and have the couple get married.

"Princess Viper Daisy, would you like to marry Prince Quill of Equestria?" asked Cadance.

"I do." said Viper.

"Prince Quill, would you like to marry Princess Viper of Equestria?" asked Cadance again.

"I do." said Quill.

"Then I announce you two mare and colt as husband and wife, may we have the rings please?" said Cadance. Wood brought in the rings and attached them on both's horns. "Congratulations! You may now kiss."

Quill kissed Viper which made her feel better from the pain. She then slept the whole day and night with Quill watching over her bedside.

 **AT NIGHT**

Amethyst prepared a special room for the family including Aqua because Quill insisted.

They took a train at 1 A.M. in the night. They arrived 4 hours later and got off, Quill set Viper on her bed and everyone except Quill slept. Quill waited for morning while having Viper's back.

 **AT THE MORNING**

"Quill?" said Viper. "Where are we?"

"In the special room that Amethyst prepared for us." said Quill.

Amethyst walked in.

"Hello, I'm Amethyst Lightyhands." said Amethyst. "The medical expert with the 'Best Medical Expert of all of Equestria' award. I will be managing your labor and birth proccess."

"Thanks, I guess." said Viper.

"You mustn't have anything until after birth or the operation can go swell, okay?" said Amethyst.

"Okay." said Viper. "Didn't think about that, I'm hungrier than hundreds of bulls."

"Don't worry, just hope for the labour to come sooner." said Quill.

"I'm trying." said Viper.

They talked about things to keep themselves busy and waited for 50 minutes.

"So I saw this strange stall... AH!" screamed Viper with excruciative pain.

"Your water broke!" said Quill. "It's coming out! You're in labour! I'm calling Amethyst!"

"DO IT QUICK!" screamed Viper.

Quill quickly got Amethyst and the whole family in the room.

"Okay, you're in labour." said Amethyst. "Try to push, it's like pissing in a toilet."

Viper listened and at the same time strangled Quill's hoof and had him have pain too.

"I see his toes!" said Amethyst. "I need some help! The foal's stuck! Hey your highness, King Wood come on!"

Wood helped Amethyst get the first foal out while Quill helped her take out the pain by sacrificing one of his hooves.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" screamed Viper loudly and shook the whole room.

"Babe, it's alright!" said Quill. "Just take that anger and pain out on my hoof, every mare gets affected in their mind when their birthing a baby!"

"First one out!" said Amethyst. "Blue alicorn colt! First minute begins."

The second one was a white alicorn filly which came out easily because her head came out first.

"Oh her head is first, this'll be easy!" said Amethyst. "Second one out! White alicorn filly. Four minutes."

The third one came out with his back and made struggle for Amethyst again.

"I got him!" said Amethyst. "Third one out! Brown unicorn colt. Ten minutes."

The fourth one hit her hard before coming out.

"Back again!" said Amethyst. "Ouch! She hit me in the face. She's outta there now! Pink earth pony that kinda looks like Pinkie Pie. Fourteen minutes."

The fifth one caused Viper no agony and was very easy to pull out.

"Oh hell!" said Amethyst. "This colt came out easily! Blue pegasus colt. Nineteen minutes."

The sixth one hit Viper hard before going out.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Viper in utter agony. "I was hit!"

"Your own filly hit you!" said Amethyst. "Lavender alicorn that looks like Twilight Sparkle! Twenty-four minutes."

The seventh one was identical to Flash.

"He came out!" said Amethyst. "Orange pegasus colt that looks like Flash Sentry! Thirty minutes."

"I'm gonna die!" shouted Viper before the eighth one came out.

"She's a beaut!" said Amethyst. "Pink alicorn with a really fuzzy mane. Thirty-five minutes."

The nineth one was very easy.

"He just pulled out very nicely!" said Amethyst. "A handsome blue unicorn colt. Thirty-nine minutes."

The tenth one was very easy too.

"She popped out very good!" said Amethyst. "Light blue pegasus lookin' like Rainbow herself! Fourty-one minutes."

The eleventh one gave Viper the most excruciating pain of all.

"HAVE THIS FINISH NOW!" shouted Viper. "I DEMAND YOU!"

"Heee's out!" said Amethyst. "Green earth pony colt! Fourty-six minutes."

"Come on, you're doing nice." said Quill while watching his hoof get bruised more and more as the foals and fillies came out.

"Back!" said Amethyst. "He's out. Fourty-six minutes too! Great twin timing! A white pegasus colt."

The thirteenth one was easy.

"Got her out." said Amethyst. "Valeriaish pegasus filly. Fourty-eight minutes."

The fourteenth one gave small pain.

"His maney head is coming out!" said Amethyst. "Dark blue unicorn colt. Fifty minutes."

The fifteenth wasn't even felt by Viper.

"She's coming out as a beauty!" said Amethyst. "Blue unicorn filly. Fifty-two minutes."

The sixteenth hurt her crazily.

"At the middle now!" said Amethyst. "Dusk alicorn colt. Fifty-four minutes."

The seventeenth made Viper scream out the mother of all screams.

"AAAAAoooghh...!" screamed Viper. "TOO MUCH!"

"She's outta your stomach." said Amethyst. "Orange pegasus filly. Fifty-seven minutes."

"The eighteenth is here!" shouted Flash.

"He looks like Mitchell over there!" said Amethyst. "Otherwise he's a colt. We've come to an hour now!"

"PAINFUL..!" screamed Viper.

"Nineteenth one came out." said Amethyst. "Green unicorn filly. Hour and three minutes."

"MAKE IT STOP QUILL!" screamed Viper. "I'LL BANISH YOU TO TARTARUS NOW!"

"Baby come on!" said Quill. "We're at the twenteeth one!"

"Twenteeth one is with us now!" said Amethyst. "Purple pegasus filly that kinda looks like me! Hour and seven minutes."

"Twenty-second baby!" shouted Wood.

"AAAAhhAAHHHhh...!" screamed Viper.

"He's with us!" said Amethyst. "Yellow alicorn colt! Hour and eleven minutes."

"Twenty-third baby!" shouted Quill. "Only nine left!"

"He came out!" said Amethyst. "He looks like you, father of this son! Brown unicorn colt! Hour and thirteen minutes."

The twenty-fourth hit her very hard.

"STOP...!" said Viper.

"Coming out!" said Amethyst. "White unicorn filly, looks like Rarity! Hour and seventeen minutes."

The twenty-fifth was a pain in the ass.

"He's here!" said Amethyst. "Gray alicorn colt. Hour and nineteen minutes."

"At least, the twenty-sixth baby is coming out fine!" said Viper.

"Here she is!" said Amethyst. "Brown alicorn filly. Hour and twenty-two minutes."

"AAAAHHhahahHAHH...!" screamed Viper, shaking the building hardly.

"Twenty-seventh!" said Amethyst. "Blue earth pony filly! Hour and twenty-seven minutes."

"You've almost done it!" said Mitchell.

"Come on!" said Ferlie and Dyno.

"Twenty-eighth!" said Amethyst. "Green earth pony colt! Hour and half."

"Twenty-nineth!" said Amethyst. "Lavender unicorn colt! Hour and thirty-one minutes."

"Thirteeth!" said Amethyst. "Dusk alicorn filly! Hour and thirty-five minutes."

"Thirty-first!" said Amethyst. "Joulette earth pony colt! Hour and thirty-nine minutes."

"Thirty-second!" said Amethyst. "Teal earth pony filly! Hour and fourty-two minutes."

"We're done!" shouted everypony.

"Ay!" said Aqua. "She's done it everypony!"

 **It's night now and I'm swelling of writing. Time to get some sleep.**


	20. The End of Everything

**Chapter 20 - The End of Everything (Contains a few 18+ talks)**

"How are we supposed to look after all 32?" asked Viper.

"I think, I've got an idea." said Quill. "But once I bandage my hoof here that is."

Quill's hoof was tomato red with Viper's holding strength in pain.

"Did I torment your hoof?" asked Viper.

"Tormented?" said Quill. "I can't even feel it."

"Oh my god, sorry for everything I did." said Viper. "It was just so painful."

"You don't have to be sorry." said Quill. "I already forgave you."

"Really?" asked Viper.

"I did." said Quill.

Quill made a setup in their room. Robots built by Flash, him, Aqua and Wood looked after all the babies while they relaxed in their bed.

"Look at your stomach!" said Quill.

"Looks like a big plate huh?" said Viper.

"A plate that's bigger than huge." said Quill. "Props to all the expanding."

"Yeah, I believe I'm having the surgery to remove these leftovers offa me, tomorrow." said Viper.

"That'll be nice, I guess." said Quill. "I'll see the normal-self of you again."

"You're very fit nowadays compared to the older times, Quill." said Viper.

"I haven't eaten much since mom died." said Quill. "I'm still in utter sadness. And I looked out for you every day and night so I didn't have any food then either."

"You should eat, Quill." said Viper.

"I already ate." said Quill. "But you shouldn't eat before you have the surgery. Your stomach could go to a wrong type for the surgery."

"I haven't eaten anything after birth." said Viper. "I'll sleep now. All that pain has gotten me tired."

"Yeah, you should." said Quill. "Wanna share a kiss before sleeping?"

"Sure." said Viper. "What about the babies?"

"Dad, great grandfather Flash and Aqua with an army of fifty guards are at the halls, ready to strike at any moment." said Quill. "The robots have already put the babies to sleep."

"Okay, good night." said Viper.

"Good night, Viper." said Quill.

Quill and Viper shared a kiss during the whole night's sleep and when they woke up, Viper was going to surgery.

"Good morning, Viper." said Quill.

"Is it time to wake up already?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, it is." said Quill.

"Surgery time then." said Viper. "Can you help me, Quill? These leftovers are getting stuck to my hooves."

"Sure thing!" said Quill and helped Viper walk by levitating her in his chamber again.

"It's going to be over, don't worry."

"I hope." said Viper.

Viper went in surgery and Quill anxiously waited on the seats. A doctor came out.

"Hello, your highness." said the doctor. "Your wife has succeeded in surgery. She'll be coming out in a minute."

"Good work." said Quill.

Amethyst came out with Viper in a portable bed.

"Viper!" said Quill. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she was pretty good at the surgery." said Amethyst. "All of her leftovers are gone."

"Thank you all." said Quill.

"No need to, we heal ponies." said the second commander doctor. "It's our job."

Viper had a little of trouble while walking since her body had changed, she couldn't speak much as she felt huge pain and was trying not to scream.

"Chill out, Viper." said Quill. "You just need a day's rest. I can make you heal in a night."

"Tha..nk you..." said Viper while trying to hold her screams.

"No problem, my lovely babe." said Quill.

Quill watched her again, throughout the whole night to check on her pain. She slept well and never woke up of pain. She woke up in the morning to see Quill, opening the curtains.

"Good morning, my handsome!" said Viper.

"Good morning, my beautiful!" said Quill. "You feeling any pain?"

"Nah, it's all good." said Viper. "You looked after me very good, last day."

"It wasn't a problem, babe." said Quill. "I'll look after you, even if that means sacrificing my life."

"Aww, you're so cute." said Viper.

"Oh shucks, babe." said Quill. "Our babies are still sleeping, you wanna go have some breakfast?"

"Sure thing!" said Viper with excitement of living a normal day of life again.

They walked to the royal meal room and ate their usuals. They went to check on the babies and they had woken up, the robots were changing their pooping-bags when the two lovers returned back.

"There is only a mark left on my stomach." said Viper.

"Amethyst said that's a micro-bandage." said Quill. "It should flock outta there within 5 days."

"Good then!" said Viper. "That pain during birth though. It filled me up with ectasy. It was like I was having some kind of psuedo sex."

"How can you feel that?" asked Quill.

"The babies came out of my hood, remember?" said Viper.

"Oh right, but they came out from the inside, that's how you felt psuedo sex." said Quill.

"You know..." said Viper. "I was sex hungry when I first became a teen. I loved to masturbate."

"Really?" said Quill.

"Yeah." said Viper. "One day, my mom caught me and never allowed me to be with stallions. You could visit me only because you were of the royal family."

"She wanted to destroy me for fucking you all the time and getting you pregnant." said Quill.

"I never liked nor loved her anyway." said Viper. "She was a very bad mother."

"She herself enjoyed a couple of sexes." said Quill. "With her stallion. Once, that stallion she was with, forgot to take a contraceptive so in that sex of theirs, your mom felt pregnant and had you."

"She was a terrible mom." said Viper.

"Well, we should get ready for tomorrow." said Quill. "My sister is going to the special hospital for birth."

"Amethyst told me that your sister could go into labour tomorrow so I guess she was right." said Viper.

"And my friend, Aqua is getting married, next week." said Quill.

"He fell in love?" asked Viper.

"He told me that he saw a gorgeous mare floating around, perfectly matching him so he asked her out for a date and she accepted." said Quill. "He then kissed her straight on the lips and they've been in love ever since. He told me they had 33 dates so far and two fun times but the sucking type."

"You can't fall pregnant with that type of sex, right?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, you can't." said Quill. "Only if you buck your mare and spill your sticky fluids in her, then she'll fall pregnant. Like us, we did it 20 times though."

"Yeah, lots of sex." said Viper. "We had ten of them when I started having stomach pains, remember?"

"Yeah, and now we've just gained Equestria 32 royals and lots of alicorns!" said Quill.

"Yee-haw!" shouted a voice from far off. It was Applejack. "Havin' good timez again aren' cha?"

"Yeah, you came for my sister's birth right?" said Quill.

"Sure sugar do!" said Applejack. "I heard some royal baby birth here, ah juzt wanted a quick set up wi' mah friends here."

"You mean Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, right?" asked Viper.

"Yeah!" said Applejack. "Well it'z about time' ah settled down here! Bye bye you two!"

"Bye, Applejack!" said both Viper and Quill.

"We'd better go settle everything with Amethyst." said Quill.

"Let's do it!" said Viper.

They went to Amethyst's office where she was sleeping of all the tireness that hit her when she was taking the 32 babies of Viper and Quill out also Viper's surgery.

"Amethyst, hey!" said Viper.

"Wow-a huh?!" said Amethyst when she got scared and woke up. "Oh, it's you guys!"

"Yeah, we thought you forgot about the preperations." said Quill.

"Oh no, I'm late!" said Amethyst.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you." said Viper.

"Oh, thanks a lot." said Amethyst. "Let's get moving then, hop on the train."

"Let's go." said Quill and Viper.

"We should hurry." said Amethyst while getting her things and coat. "Winter came and I'm missing out on it. Oh my gosh!"

"You'll have a lot of time to spend winter with your friends after Mystify's foal is born." said Quill.

"Let's move quickly." said Amethyst. They all went on the Friendship Express which had reached 100 years of lifetime and went out to Amethyst's special hospital which was 10 hours far from the Crystal Empire.

"Check it out, winter looks so cool in night." said Viper.

"I agree with you, babe." said Quill. "This is quite the snowy star show."

Amethyst sighed then said:

"I'm always on medical duty that I can't get a coltfriend and spend time, be in love someday."

"I was always on royal duty when I met Viper but we could spend time together." said Quill.

"Why don't you try spending some time with a stallion when there is no medical condition to care about?" asked Viper.

"I'm just too caught up to my old friends in the team that I can't resist not being with them sometimes." said Amethyst.

"You're a mare like I am." said Viper. "If a mare has never fallen in love, then I know their life isn't complete. If Quill hadn't saved me from the clutches of my mother, I would've never had a single progress in life. Thanks to him, I'm now freed from my room. I do the royal duties on my list, every day. So does Quill, then we spend time together and give our foals, fillies the love and care they need. We have 32 babies and even with robots, they still need their parents by their side and need mother's milk and care of dad, mother."

"I appreciate the talk Viper, but are you sure?" asked Amethyst. "Quill's father put me in the work when I was studying medical attendance, still a 15 year old teen and I don't really want to let him down."

"I spoke with him, he would also like you to be free nowadays since he's inventing robots for the medical attention our citizens need." said Quill.

"Okay, I'll try once I'm done with your sister's birth." said Amethyst.

Viper whispered in Quill's ear: "Amethyst and I spent five minutes after school every day before my mother would come to take me. That's how I know her."

"Good thinking!" he whispered back. "Aqua and I spent the after schools when you were no longer here. Remember when I used to gift you when we were children?"

"Yeah, teenhood is what pushed me really hard." whispered Viper. "I'm 22 now, Quill. Life is great all thanks to you."

"No need to thank me, I did it because I loved you since the day I met you." whispered Quill.

"Same for me." whispered Viper.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Amethyst.

"About our childhood and one little private thing." said Viper.

"Oh, okay then." said Amethyst. "I won't interfere."

"Don't worry, we're done now." said Quill.

"Oh, alright, alright." said Amethyst.

They didn't sleep when it became night, except Viper. She was on Quill's shoulder, sleeping. Quill had his hoof wrapped up around her while watching the beautiful night. Amethyst was worrying about finding her true love after Mystify's birth and was thinking the whole time.

Viper was having a dream about her childhood when she used to talk to Amethyst after class for 5 minutes, every day. She felt happy about those days because she wasn't imprisoned in her room by Celestia back then.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Viper, come on." said Quill. "Wake up, it's morning."

"Uwh, what?" mumbled Viper.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder." said Quill.

"I slept?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, I guess you still haven't regenerated your full strength back." said Quill.

"Yeah, I guess so too." said Viper.

"Come on, let's move." said Quill.

Quill, Viper and Amethyst walked out of the train and went up to an empty room at the special hospital, brung a lot of seats in and cleaned the bed. Now they had to wait for Mystify to come and get in labour, fourtounately Wood was there and he could use the teleportation orb this time since Quill had the orb and had arrived. He opened the portal and everypony arrived instantly. Kreta set Mystify on the bed. They had married a month ago. Mystify and Kreta talked before the labour and set up plans for their child until...

"MY WATER BROKE...!" screamed Mystify while falling in huge pains.

Amethyst quickly got up from her sit and went to Mystify's birth spot.

"Okay now push, it's like pissing in a toilet, okay?" said Amethyst.

"Okay!" said Mystify in pain. She screamed a lot.

"Uh oh, her back is coming out first!" said Amethyst. "I need help!"

"We'll help you." said Quill and Viper and even they weren't enough since Mystify pushed wrong and the filly got stuck. She was screaming in huge pains and continued to break Kreta's hoof.

"Mystify, you pushed wrong!" said Amethyst. "Push straight!"

"I'm trying...!" screamed Mystify and gave one last push when Amethyst fell backwards with the filly in her hooves.

"Congratz Mystifa!" said Applejack. "Ya birthed your baby!"

"You were successful!" said Kreta. They kissed on the lips and then their daughter was handed to them.

"Here you go!" said Amethyst. "Pink pegasus filly. Pink and blue mane."

Wood sat down and started crying.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Quill.

"Nothing, it's just.. she makes me remember of your mother." said Wood.

"What ah're ya plannin' ta name her?" asked Applejack.

"We agreed on Lightning Winterstar." said Mystify.

Everypony celebrated as another royal was added once more to the family and they lived their lives in a good way afterwards.

 **THE END**


	21. Epilogue Note

Grand daddy of all my fanfics, a proper fanfic of mine (finally) is now over. I've spent 5 months, trying to gather more ideas since I really thought a short one wouldn't be too nice since all my stories are very short. You people gave me the impression and inspiration I needed to create my own ideas and make a good story at last. The stupid names from before had to say (those were human names) for the OCs but the new OCs I created finally have some proper names, Kreta may've sounded stupid but I couldn't find a nice name for him. Other than that, I thought of more proper MLP names and came up with many ideas to apply here in my first proper fanfic.

Thank you for all the feedback and support, I'll be making a proper Twilight and Flash story soon. I know it was maybe too long but I shared all the ideas I had for this OC of an OC character lazania story that I finally own myself. I've also improved my English at the last three chapters since I'm a foreigner to England or America etc. but I was able to fix the issues I always made before in the last three chapters.

This is my best work so far as I think, it only included one filler at the 5th chapter but I couldn't think of anything for that part. Otherwise there were many mature content in this story. Making a kid friendly story next (Twilight and Flash, a proper version) makes me happy and I'll feel better once I fully complete and share it.

In any words, chapter 1, 2 and probably 3 will come out for Twilight and Flash today, it'll be rated K+ (I guarantee that 99,9999%) but yeah, see you all on the new story soon.


End file.
